Los asesinos de la luna llena
by Luna310
Summary: Shaoran y Eriol son dos reconocidos millonarios, lo que no sabe es lo que hay detrás de ellos y ahora están en Tomoeda, ¿Qué pasara cuando se encuentren a dos damiselas?, S&S y E&T Casi el final...
1. Conociendote

Los asesinos de la luna llena

**Advertencia:** Hay escenas no propias para menores de 16 años (aunque claro si ya tienes conciencia ¿Cuál es el problema?) solo estoy avisando, cuestiones de reglas.

Él se paseaba por la preparatoria de Tomoeda junto con un chico de igual edad y ambos tenían la cara de fastidio de escuchar parlotear a la directora.

_**Es un honor que alguien de su importancia chicos venga a estudiar en nuestra humilde secundaria, claro teniendo en cuenta que podrían haber estudiado en una prestigiosa preparatoria en Hong Kong.**_

**_Le dije claramente que no tenemos ningún interés en estudiar en "prestigiosas" escuelas, además le dije que le daba los 4 millones a cambio de que no hiciera preguntas con respecto a mi decisión. _**Contestó frío e increíblemente aterrador un chico de cabello castaño.

_**Sí claro señor Li y nuestra escuela le agradece infinitamente sus atenciones ¿necesita alguna otra cosa señor Li? ¿Y usted señor Hirawizagua?**_

Ambos chicos dieron un "No" increíblemente gélido.

Y es que para Shaoran Li y Eriol Hirawizagua gastar 4 millones de dólares por estar en una escuela era poca cosa para ellos. Han sido amigos toda la vida, Li líder de las empresas Li y también jefe del consejo de los clanes, estaba en busca de una esposa, que según él valiera la pena, lamentablemente ninguna de las "bellezas" de Hong Kong había válido la pena. Hirawizagua era su mano derecha, el segundo al mando de todo pues la familia de ambos era conocida por sus exitosos negocios y que ambas familias confabularan armoniosamente. El hecho de que ambos estuvieran en Japón, y en la pequeña ciudad de Tomoeda fue por culpa de los señores del consejo cuando discutieron que ambos chicos ya tenían 16 años y ya era tiempo de casarse. Pero lo peor de todo fue que conociendo el carácter de Li lo retaron a que debía escoger a una de algún clan para su esposa…

_Flash Back -----_

_**Se…señor Shaoran usted debe entender que debe escoger a una chica de algún clan es la tradición.**_

_**¿Debo?**_

En aquel instante la cabeza del jefe del clan rodó por el suelo manchando los opulentos trajes de los demás jefes sentados a la mesa y simplemente voltearon con terror a mirar al castaño limpiando su katana con un pañuelo y como siempre con una voz fría y ronca habló espantando a los demás jefes que simplemente su actitud fría y cruel era inusual en un chico de 16 años.

**_Creí que ya tenía edad suficiente para decidir si me caso o no, pero he decidido que me complacería tener a alguien a mi lado, pero claro no creerán que los obedeceré totalmente ¿cierto? La elegiré yo y fuera de aquí y más les vale que cuando la traiga la acepten con una sonrisa porque créanme que ella será especial. _**Dicho esto se curvó en sus labios una sonrisa siniestra y malvada, todos los presentes aplaudieron la decisión del jefe de los clanes y continuó: ** _ y para continuar con esto dime Eriol en qué parte te gustaría empezar a buscar._**

El segundo al mando comprendió a la perfección que el líder tenía ganas de hacer rabiar a los del consejo ya que ellos no podían hacer absolutamente nada al respecto así que sabía en que lugar comenzar y señalo Japón, Tomoeda, a todos los demás jefes esto les dio mala espina.

_Fin Flash Back ------_

Ambos chicos se dirigían al salón donde comenzarían su primera clase.

_**Oye Shaoran, quiero que sepas que esto de encontrar esposa en otro país se ha vuelto bastante divertido** _dijo el chico de ojos azabaches de una manera siniestra y letal.

_**Me alegró que esto te divierta, aún no te puedo decir porque pero esto también me complace.**_

Cuando llegaron al salón, ambos chicos fueron presentados ante todo el grupo, la costumbre es que conocían a todos mientras mencionaban su nombre ante la lista y los chicos al ser presentados tenían que decir "bienvenidos" según indicaciones del maestro.

Tanto hombres como mujeres se levantaron diciendo cortésmente lo que se les había indicado, ambos ponían especial atención a la chicas que por el porte y lo increíblemente guapos de estos dos, babeaban descaradamente, definitivamente si esto no mejoraba sería igual que Hong Kong, pero de pronto…

_**Kinomoto Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura**_

**_Sakurita, despierta, el profesor te llama. _**Dijo una vocecita dulce

**_Bueno señorita Daidoji, entonces preséntese usted. _**Indicó el profesor y todos los chicos del salón voltearon a ver a la hermosa "señorita de cristal".

A la pequeña Daidoji se le corrió una gotita al ser pillada por el maestro en tratar de despertar a su prima y amiga Sakura.

**_Ejem…Soy… Soy Tomoyo Daidoji, mucho gusto. _**Fue lo único que acertó en decir puesto que estaba entretenida en tratar de despertar a su prima que no atendió las indicaciones del maestro. Pero no pudo evitar fijarse en la intensa mirada de ambos chicos pero al notar una macabra sonrisa en el chico de cabello negro una oleada de calor recorrió toda su espalda.

**_Debería de decir "bienvenidos" no "mucho gusto" señorita Daidoji. _**Y el maestro lentamente se acercó a la butaca al lado de ella donde dormía placidamente una chica de cabello castaño.

¡PLAM! Sonó el choque de la regla contra la butaca.

**_¡AAAAHHHH! _** Despertó la chica sobresaltada.

**_KINOMOTO LA ESCUELA NO ES PARA VENIR A DORMISE. _** Soltó el profesor tremendamente enojado. **_Usted y la señorita Daidoji irán al patio de atletismo y correran 5 vueltas para ver si así ponen atención en mi clase; pero antes conozca a sus nuevos compañeros de clase y por favor enseñe esos modales que tiene y recíbalos con un caluroso "bienvenidos" junto con su prima la señorita Daidoji._**

La pobre chica todavía espantada y nerviosa hizo su presentación bastante atolondrada pero que sin duda realmente era encantadora porque al igual que con su prima eran las chicas que arrancaban suspiros al por mayor, de hecho Tomoyo era conocida en la escuela como la "dama de cristal" y Sakura como la "dama de marfil" dado que la piel de ambas era perfecta, suave y muy blanca.

**_Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto sean bienvenidos. _** Aquel chico de cabello café y ojos profundamente ámbares sintió un puñetazo en el corazón cuando aquella mirada verde cristalina tan parecida a una esmeralda levantó su vista y la posó en él, también en ese instante el ambarino sintió una oleada de placer recorrerle el cuerpo. 'Que interesante'se dijo para sus adentros y miró con desprecio al maestro que la obligó a salir.

**_Mi nombre nuevamente es Tomoyo Daidoji sean bienvenidos. _**Y el chico de siniestras sonrisas no pudo evitar fijarse en los sensuales y carnosos labios de la preciosa amatista. Sintió unas terribles y ansiosas ganas de probarlos.

Hicieron una reverencia y salieron del salón para correr lo que el maestro les había indicado.

En la pista los corredores de atletismo saludaban a las ya conocidas primas pues era rutinario que el profesor de matemáticas las obligará a correr todos los días, ya que una se la pasaba dormida en esa hora y la otra intentando despertarla.

**_Hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo. _**Gritó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados.

**_Hola Kero. _**Contestó Tomoyo que se estaba terminando de cambiar para poder salir a correr.

_**¿Nuevamente las castigaron?**_

_**¡Sí! Otra vez papá me va a regañar y también mi tía Sonomi cuando se entere.**_

**_Sakura ¿Esta vez porqué te quedaste dormida?. _**Preguntó Kero con una sonrisa burlona.

_**Estaba estudiando para mi examen de francés y me acosté muy tarde, porque mi papá quiere que cuando mi tía Sonomi regresé de parís, Tomoyo y yo los acompañemos.**_

_**La verdad es que mi mamá fue la de la idea, no le gusta que los chicos de la preparatoria nos busquen tanto y ya ves que ellos dos son especiales cuando se trata de nosotras, además de que quieren ver como dirigimos el emporio Daidoji & Kinomoto y nos mandaran a la sucursal de parís.**_

**_¿Qué? _**Gritó un chico muy guapo de cabello negro y ojos azules. **_Pero Sakura si tú te vas de mí ¿qué será de nuestro eterno amor?_**

**_¡Kai! ¡Qué susto me diste! _**Contestó Sakura **_¿A qué amor eterno te refieres? _**La despistada chica no se da cuenta de que el chico esta flirteando descaradamente con ella.

**_Kai ¿acaso no te está llamando el entrenador? _**Le dijo fríamente y con ojos furiosos Kero ya que cuidaba a sus amigas celosamente, porque aunque él tuviera novia no dejaría que cualquiera se acercará a sus amigas de la infancia la pagaría caro y si sus hermanos estuvieran ahí ya hubieran sacado al chico.

Pero Kai no se retiró había buscado ansiosamente una oportunidad para quedar con alguna de las dos chicas, con Tomoyo encontró negativas siempre, pues Tomoyo era muy lista y siempre encontró como sacarle la vuelta. Pero Sakura era tan despistada y tan amable con todos que era muy difícil que se diera cuenta de las intensiones del chico.

**_Kai creo que Kero tiene razón el entrenador te esta llamando, ¿por qué no vas de una buena vez?_** Dijo un chico frío de cabello plateado y ojos grises.

**_Cl…Claro Yue, ya me muevo. _**Dijo Kai sorprendido, pero también lo ignoró y sólo se hizo a un lado para darle paso.

**_¿Acaso no oíste lo que mi hermano te dijo Kai? _**Dijo Yukito el hermano gemelo de Yue y también hermano del pequeño Kero.

**_Si ya voy… pero como fastidian. _**Nuevamente ignoró al otro hermano y fingió abrocharse sus tenis.

**_Ya kai largate de una vez, o verás como entre los cuatro te damos una paliza. _**Dijo un cuarto hermano llamado Spinel y con una cara de pocos amigos.

**_Si… si ya me muevo._** Dijo Kai al ver que los cuatro hermanos Clow se le echarían encima.

Los cuatro hermanos voltearon a ver a ambas primas con una cara interrogante porque querían saber cuál era la razón de que ellas estuvieran ahí y a esas horas, así que comenzó una sarta de preguntas por parte de los cuatro hermanos tales como ¿y ahora que hicieron? ¿Cuándo rayos Sakura se iría temprano a dormir? ¿Qué cuál maestro se atrevió a sacarlas, etc.

Después de eso todos se pusieron a darle las 5 vueltas a la pista de atletismo, y todos los chicos pusieron cara de pocos amigos porque ya sabían que una vez que los hermanos Clow estuvieran ahí sería imposible acercarse a ellas, eso sin contar que la única hermana Clow no estuviera fastidiando por ahí, sus padres Reed y Kaho Clow eran muy amigos de las familias Kinomoto y Daidoji, después de la muerte de la madre de Sakura Fujitaka Kinomoto y Sonomi Daidoji se acercaron a estos amigos con la intención de que las niñas no estuvieran solas.

Después de la clase de matemáticas, los temibles recién llegados lucían su otra faceta: la de encantadores caballeros, lamentablemente ninguna chica del salón podía hacer sonreír al ambarino, porque el azabache era otra cosa, era galán empedernido cuando el ambarino quería conseguir información mandaba a su amigo que le salían mejor estas cosas, porque él quería algo… a una persona, una persona llamada Sakura Kinomoto.

Después de interpretar sus papeles frente a todo el salón y quedar inscritos al equipo de fútbol, cosa que sorprendió a todos los varones de la clase, se dispusieron a dirigirse a la pista de atletismo, sin dudarlo siquiera.

La pista de atletismo se encontraba sola pues la dama de cristal y de marfil como ahora sabían que se les distinguía ya no estaban. El maestro pagaría cara su intromisión, realmente no tenía idea de que había interferido en los planes de Shaoran Li, grave error eso le costaría la vida.

**_¡Hurra hurra Tomoeda! _**Se oía el grito de las porristas, que para esas horas estaban en pleno entrenamiento, los asientos del pequeño estadio de fútbol estaban abarrotados de chicos que venían a ver a las chicas en sus diminutos y ajustados trajes, obviamente la dama de marfil y la dama de cristal tenían más admiradores que cualquier otra porrista y cuando Shaoran Li volteó en pleno entrenamiento de fútbol a observar a la distraída dama de marfil entendió porque, el traje ajustado color azul marino con blanco delineaba sensualmente y provocativamente la figura de la chica, él sintió como su cuerpo le decía que necesitaba urgentemente de aquella chica entre sus brazos y eso lo desconcertó.

Por otro su gran amigo Eriol supo que el ambarino había encontrado a alguien para él por la forma en que miraba que tal vez para los demás denotaba que él estaba malhumorado, pero su amigo sabía que estaba maravillado.

Por su parte Eriol pudo fijarse en la pequeña amatista y observó porque le apodaban la dama de cristal parecía tan frágil, tan delicada, definitivamente esa mujer tenía que ser suya, aquella exquisita chica sabría al paraíso, pero primero él tendría que probar sus labios.

Después de terminar ambos entrenamientos y dado que Shaoran había demostrado que era excelente para el fútbol el entrenador sin pensarlo dos veces lo eligió para capitán del equipo algo que desconcertó a la mayoría del equipo y a otros no tanto se veía que Li tenía capacidad para dirigir. Sin saberlo ese nuevo nombramiento le daría una enorme ventaja para acercarse a Sakura, pues inmediatamente que fue elegido él podía decidir que rutina le gustaba para animar al equipo.

Así que inmediatamente se dirigió a conocer a la capitana aunque ya sospechaba quien era.

Hola! Pues esta sólo es la introducción espero saber sus opiniones acerca de este fic.


	2. La tranquilidad no es para siempre

Capítulo 2: La tranquilidad no es para siempre.

La distraída capitana del equipo estaba dando ordenes acerca de cómo deberían dirigir las torres que se deberían de formar cuando sintió una intensa mirada detrás de ella.

**_¡Li!_** Gritó nerviosa la dama de marfil que no sabía porque él estaba ahí, las demás chicas empezaron a babear profusamente al ver a tan excitante ejemplar acercarse.

El lobo se acercó lentamente para contemplar aquella sexy y frágil figura, y cuando se acercó a la dama de marfil comenzó a hablar de una manera muy relajada cosa muy rara en él, además de que tenía que hacer gala de dotes de un encantador seductor.

**_Tranquila Kinomoto, no voy a comerte. _**Dijo aquel chico con una diminuta sonrisa. _"Al menos aún no" _se dijo para sus adentros.

**_Lo... lo siento es que normalmente los que pueden entrar aquí son los integrantes del equipo de fútbol. _**Dijo la preciosa dama de marfil que empezaba a preguntarse porque tenía que disculparse con él.

**_¿Y con quién crees que hablas pequeña? Soy el nuevo capitán. _**Dijo tranquilamente Shaoran y esta vez sonrió ampliamente cosa que puso sumamente nerviosa a la dama de marfil y a las demás con cara de perrito faldero, pues Shaoran tenía una preciosa sonrisa, claro que a cierta amatista la puso en alerta, algo no andaba bien.

**_¿En serio¡Guau! El entrenador es bastante caprichoso a veces a la hora de escoger al capitán y normalmente no le complacen los candidatos, debes ser excelente ¿verdad? _**Dijo Sakura tan emocionada que no sabía que las palabras que acababa de decir habían complacido enormemente a Shaoran.

**_No, no creo que sea para tanto sólo trato de dar lo mejor de mí. _**En ese momento Shaoran se dio cuenta de lo que la dama de marfil provocaba en él ¡Lo hacía ponerse humilde¡Él que era el jefe de clanes! Sí definitivamente aquella chica tenía que ser suya a como diera lugar.

**_Kinomoto, mejor deje de hablar con el señor Li y despida a las porristas que se esta haciendo tarde._** Las palabras del entrenador interrumpieron aquella conversación tan agradable que se estaba formando en ambos castaños, Shaoran lo miró con infinito desprecio y Sakura con nervios así que se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían mandado. Pero Shaoran no se movió de ahí, estaba muy enojado pero haciendo un enorme esfuerzo logró controlar su mal humor.

Vio como Sakura se despidió de él y se dirigieron hacia los vestidores, Shaoran pensaba seguirla antes de que entrará en ellos pero una mano le detuvo y lo jaló de brazo.

**_¿A dónde crees que vas Li?_** Dijo el entrenador molesto por la actitud de su nuevo capitán.

**_Será mejor que me suelte entrenador. _**Shaoran dijo entrenador con un énfasis poco usual. _**Le advierto que no me ando con juegos estoy aquí por un motivo personal y es la segunda vez que interrumpe mis propósitos, será mejor que me deje de molestar si no quiere ser despedido de su lindo puesto, si no me cree puede preguntarle a la directora que dije explícitamente que no quería ser molestado.** _El entrenador lo miró con ojos de furia ¡Acaso ese chiquillo no sabía que estaba hablando con un adulto al que le debía respeto, sin embargo el tono déspota y frío de Shaoran no dejaba lugar a dudas, de verdad lo decía en serio, una expresión altanera se había apoderado nuevamente de Shaoran que lo convertía nuevamente en el tan temido y poderoso líder de clanes.

**_¡ESO LO VEREMOS LI! _**Dijo el entrenador y salió hecho una furia directamente hacia la oficina de la directora.

Entre tanto Shaoran había disfrutado enormemente el haber puesto en su lugar al metiche entrenador, así estaba disfrutando el momento cuando llegó Eriol.

_**Tal parece que tendrás problemas con ese entrenador.**_

_**No, no lo creo sí la directora sabe lo que le conviene le dirá que no se meta conmigo, sería muy sabio que no lo hiciera.**_

_**¿Porqué¿Acaso... harías algo inapropiado porque te está molestando? **_

_**Por supuesto, sabes que así me evito muchos problemas.**_

**_Sería divertido. _**Y otra de sus sonrisas macabras apareció en el rostro de Eriol.

**_Por cierto Eriol¿Sabes donde quedan los vestidores de chicas, sabes que debo ver a alguien antes de irnos._** Y el ambarino sonrió ampliamente, cosa que espantó a Eriol nunca había visto sonreír a Shaoran en toda su vida, a menos que estuviera fingiendo.

**_Claro, solo sígueme._** Fue un momento de debilidad, pero ahora con más ganas quería conocer a esa chica, ella estaba logrando cambios muy rápidos en Shaoran.

* * *

**_¡Suéltame Kai¡Dejame en paz ¡Ya te dije que no me iré contigo!_** Sakura gritaba desesperada, pues Kai la tenía agarrada entre sus brazos. 

**_¡Suéltala Kai¡Estás lastimando a Sakura!_** Gritaba Tomoyo pues estaba viendo la manera de liberar a Sakura pero Kai la había aventado con su mano hacia el otro lado.

**_¡Ya te dije Sakura que sí no te ibas conmigo por la buena te irás por la mala! Y ahora que no están tus "amigos" para protegerte te llevaré conmigo lejos de aquí ¡Tomoyo sí aprecias la vida de tu prima será mejor que te calles y no te muevas! _**Kai estaba furioso pues Sakura le había vuelto a decir que no quería ser su novia y mucho menos dejar su casa e irse con él, pero sintió un escalofrío detrás de él y a voltearse descubrió un par de ojos ambarinos que echaban fuego.

**_Sí aprecias tu vida, será mejor que la sueltes en este instante. _**Dijo el ambarino con una voz sepulcral, y conteniéndose de matar al tipo ahí mismo sólo porque no quería que la pequeña dama de marfil lo viera hacerlo.

Kai resultó tan cobarde que soltó a Sakura y huyó inmediatamente, pues detrás de Shaoran venía Eriol y Kai no se iba a quedar a que le dieran una paliza.

**_¡Oh¡Muchas gracias! _**Dijo Sakura tan agradecida que abrazó al ambarino por el cuello, contacto que hizo que por la espina dorsal de Shaoran corriera electricidad¡Diablos¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer para contenerse de besarla hasta perder el sentido?

**_De verdad muchas gracias por aparecer tan oportunamente, si no hubieran llegado ese tipo le hubiera hecho algo muy malo a mi prima._** La voz de la dama de cristal encendió todos los sentidos de cierto azabache que la miraba hipnotizado y sacó de sus pensamientos a los castaños.

_**No... no es nada ¿Estás bien? **_Preguntó el ambarino con un tono demasiado meloso y sonriendo devastadoramente que hizo sonrojar a la dama de marfil.

**_Si...sí gracias ahora estoy bien._** Sakura hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo guapo, atractivo y bien parecido que era Li, claro que estaba tan ocupada de sus actividades que no se dio por enterada en su totalidad de la presencia de aquel exquisito adonis.

**_Será mejor que las acompañemos hasta su casa pues quien sabe sí ese sujeto vuelva a aparecer. _**Dijo Eriol con toda razón y así le daría tiempo a su jefe de pasar más tiempo de pasar con aquella agradable chica y a él... bueno a él de pasar más tiempo con cierta dama de cristal que se veía como una diosa pagana en aquel sensual y abrumador traje de porrista.

**_Pues si no es mucha molestia, se los agradeceremos mucho. _**Dijo Tomoyo pensando que aquel misterioso chico tenía toda la razón así que se dispusieron a tomar sus cosas y mejor no cambiarse hasta llegar a su casa.

* * *

**_¡ESTÁ LOCO¿CÓMO SE ATREVIÓ A MOLESTAR A SHAORAN LI¡ÉL PUEDE ARRUINAR SU CARRERA Y QUIZÁ HASTA SU VIDA¿ACASO NO SABE QUIÉN ES ÉL?_** Gritó la directora sumamente molesta con el entrenador. 

**_No, la verdad es que no sé quién es él, pero no permitiré que un chiquillo me falte al respeto de esa manera._** Dijo el entrenador muy calmadamente, no sabiendo el poderío que tiene Shaoran Li.

**_¡PUES LE ADVIERTO QUE LO DEJE EN PAZ! Shaoran Li es el jefe de corporaciones Li, líder de los clanes de Hong Kong, es dueño de las empresas Fokiromi las que son líderes en comunicación de todo Oriente, tiene negocios de exportación con el mikado, es dueño de tres cadenas de hoteles y dueño de su propia flota de cruceros, además de otros negocios menores, y entre otras cosas se rumora que hasta jefe de la mafia china ¿Le fue suficiente información?_** Dijo la directora con ansias de que el entrenador comprendiera que no se trataba de un "simple" chiquillo rico.

La expresión de ultratumba que se formó en la cara del entrenador daba a entender que había comprendido a la perfección todo lo relacionado con Shaoran Li, sólo una pregunta había que hacer.

**_¿Cómo es posible que a su edad y tenga tal poderío? _**Preguntó muy impresionado por lo que acababa de oír.

**_La biografía oficial es que su padre le dejó las corporaciones Li cuando murió, su madre se ocupó de todo hasta que el cumplió los 13 años, a partir de entonces a sido implacable en los negocios y se ha ido haciendo de fusiones cada vez más convenientes, y así ha sido durante estos tres años que ha ido adquiriendo compañía por compañía, pero las malas lenguas dicen que cualquiera que se oponga a una decisión de él termina muerto. _**La directora no sabía que tan acertada estaba en sus palabras, desde los 13 años Shaoran aprendió que lo que él dijera era la ley, y así si se le daba la gana adquirir tal o cual empresa la compraba o hacía que se la vendieran, todo para cumplir sus caprichos, además de que aprendió a ser cruel cuando no conseguía lo que quería, su dicho favorito era "todo tiene precio y si no lo quitó de mi camino".

**_¿No cree que será mejor que le avisemos también a todos los profesores que no se metan con él?_** Sugirió muy precavido el entrenador.

**_Sí quién sabe que es lo que podría pasar si de verás nos entrometemos con lo que haya venido a hacer aquí._** Dijo la directora muy asustada.

_**Temo que viene por la señorita Kinomoto o al menos eso me pareció porque por eso me amenazó, estaban platicando y le ordene a Kinomoto que despidiera a las otras chicas ya que se hacía tarde.**_

**_¡Dios bendito! La señorita Kinomoto...pues claro si es un ángel esa niña y una tentación para ese demonio, tendremos que quitarla de su camino, pero tendrá que ser muy discretamente o se dará cuenta, ese chico es muy astuto y no viene solo, también tenemos que cuidarnos de su mano derecha, de Eriol Hirawizagua. _**Dijo la directora externando su preocupación.

_**¡Oh no me diga que él también!**_

* * *

Los chicos muy caballerosamente venían caminando cargando las mochilas de sus respectivas damiselas hasta llegar a la lujosa mansión de los Clow pues esa noche tendrían una cena con los amigos de sus respectivos padres. Ambos chicos se despidieron en la puerta, recordando que al día siguiente se verían en la escuela, pero los 4 hermanos Clow observaban desde adentro toda la escena. 

Eriol y Shaoran se retiraron pues tenían que hacer.

**_¡Vaya hasta que alguien se atrevió a acercárseles y eso porque no estuvimos ahí! _**Dijo Kerberos sonando sarcástico.

**_Pues sí nos hubieran esperado no hubiera ocurrido lo que paso y por lo cual más les vale que traten a esos chicos con más tacto._** Empezó a decir Tomoyo que empezó a contar el horrible suceso a los chicos. Cuando terminó los cuatro hermanos Clow no dijeron nada pero una expresión de gratitud se formó en los rostros muy serios de todos.

Pero lo que no se imaginaban era que cuando Shaoran Li quería algo lo conseguía y al que se interpusiera... bueno era sabio alejarse de él.

Mientras los dos chicos avanzaban por esa lujosa calle, la luz de la luna llena que comenzaba a aparecer iluminaba su camino, para la mala suerte de Kai, se tropezaron con él venía a "disculparse" con Sakura aunque tuviera que lidiar con los sobre protectores hermanos Clow.

**_Mira lo que el viento nos trajo Shaoran. _**Dijo Eriol y de nuevo una siniestra sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Kai trató de huir nuevamente pero su intento fue fallido porque Eriol le puso un traspié y al tratar de levantarse se encontró con el rostro duro y frío que caracterizaba a Shaoran.

**_Vaya, vaya pues verás Kai, no me ando con rodeos y será mejor que te alejes de Sakura por las buenas y claro que te vayas de la escuela sería lo más apropiado._** Empezó a decir Shaoran con esa voz de ultratumba.

**_¡ESTÁS LOCO¿Cómo me voy a salir de esa escuela¡Estoy becado y no puedo irme! _**Chilló Kai.

**_¿Entonces cuánto quieres por irte?_** Y una expresión sombría se formó en el rostro de Shaoran.

**_¡No creas que me iré nada más porque un niño rico me lo dice¡Tu dinero no me interesa! Además quiero que Sakura sea para mí y tú no vas venir a quitarme del camino porque te crees más que yo._**

**_Corrección, sí soy más que tú en muchos sentidos._**

**_¡Hay por favor! No me iré y es mi última palabra, tú y tu dinero no pueden comprarme, así que haz lo que quieras, me voy._** Cuando se quiso ir, asustado por estar de nuevo en una situación peligrosa Shaoran le cerro el paso...

Y Shaoran sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y prefirió silenciar al molesto Kai había terminado con su paciencia... lo único que se pudo oír fue el grito ahogado de Kai.

**_¿Tan pronto terminó con tu paciencia?_** Preguntó Eriol con la mirada fija en el cuerpo inerte de Kai.

_**Sí, ese tipo era muy molesto. **_

_**Claro que sí¿Qué quieres hacer con el cuerpo?**_

_**Llama a los "especialistas", quiero que limpien el cuerpo de mi huellas pero que lo dejen aquí.**_

_**¿Aquí? Pero por aquí transita demasiada gente.**_

**_Precisamente por eso. _**Y una idea se iba maquinando en la mente del astuto muchacho.

Cómo a los 15 minutos llegaron los "especialistas" que no eran otra cosa que gente especializada en medicina foránea pero que trabajaban para el otro bando.

Shaoran y Eriol todavía se quedaron un rato más, lo último que quería Shaoran era poner "su marca" y dejo un papel escrito con "muerte" como distintivo pero claro en chino.

Oyeron pasos cerca no querían que esto se hiciera más grande, por lo que decidieron marcharse y dejar que se corriera el rumor, pero la persona que se acercaba sólo alcanzó a divisar a dos sujetos perderse entre las sombras.

Poco después se escuchó los gritos, la llegada de la policía, los periodistas, en fin se desató el caos en aquella pacífica y aristocrática comunidad, que presumía de tener excelente vigilancia.

Después de todo ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que la tranquilidad con que dormían sería interrumpida?

Continuara...

* * *

N/A¿Qué les parece esta segunda entrega? Pobre de Kai ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad¡Na! Que se muera, Shaoran ya está decidido por Sakura y cuando pone un dedo no lo quita del renglón para las fanáticas de la pareja S&S espero que hayan encontrado este capítulo interesante, para las fanáticas de la pareja E&T ¡NO SE DESESPERÉN! Les prometo que el próximo capítulo será dedicado a esta pareja y les prometo que será bastante interesante. Por cierto, actualice muy rápido porque recibí Muchos Reviews, estoy tan contenta aunque tendrán que tener paciencia no siempre podré actualizar tan rápido pero pondré mi mayor empeño. Ahora a agradecer los reviews: 

**Katelau:** ¡QUE TAL! Pues ya ves que traté de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Ivanna:** ¡HOLA! Pues ya ves que ya subí otro capítulo espero que haya sido de tu agrado y que la actitud de Shaoran te erice los pelos XD.

**Basileia Daudojiu: **¡GUAU! Me encantó tu review y temo decirte que este capítulo trato mucho de S&S pero no te preocupes que te prometo que el siguiente será dedicado a E&T y pondré todo de mí parte para que lo encuentres MUY EMOCIONANTE ;D.

**Ai-chan4:** ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Sinceramente encuentro muy gratificante como escritora que te guste la manera como lo hago, espero que hayas encontrado emocionante este capítulo XD.

**Laditomi**¡HOLA! Pues sip no quería que Saku estuviera fuera de nivel para con Shaoran y espero saber tu opinión acerca de este capítulo, ya ves porque Shaoran es como es.

**Li Sakura25: **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO! Espero que este capitulo lo hayas encontrado gratificante.

**Pilychan:** ¡GRACIAS! Pues me pareció un giro interesante ese de villanos-casanovas porque hace la historia intensa espero mantenerte siempre en suspenso igual disculparás que este capítulo haya tenido mucho S&S pero el siguiente tendrá de la pareja que tanto gustas XD.

Avances del próximo capítulo:

¡PORQUE USTEDES LO PIDIERON!

_La dama de cristal estaba perdida... aquellos cálidos brazos la tenían rodeada y el sabor de esos labios era la gloria. Por más que quería apartarse no podía y Eriol sólo gemía su nombre mientras disfrutaba del sabor a fresas de la boca de Tomoyo. ¡Dios mío¿Acaso alguna otra mujer tendría un sabor tan dulce?_

Nos vemos después XD.


	3. No tan inocente como crees

Capítulo 3: No tan inocente como crees

La escuela era un hervidero de chismes pues se contaba que el prestigioso valle de los cerezos del cual formaba parte la institución y era la zona más exclusiva de Tomoeda se había cometido un asesinato.

Los periódicos y la televisión locales se habían encargado de dar una cobertura muy amplia y ahora los mismos periodistas les habían dado nombre en base al único testigo de la escena que había visto correr a dos personas y cómo lo hicieron en plena luna llena, la policía y la prensa les apodo _"los asesinos de la luna llena"._

Tanto así se corrió la noticia que la dama de cristal y de marfil llegarán a la escuela en su limosina acompañadas de todos los hermanos Clow y eso que su mansión sólo estaba a 5 cuadras (o mansiones en realidad) de la preparatoria. Y Fujitaka y Sonomi al enterarse de la noticia prefirieron que las acompañara una escolta aparte de los hermanos Clow.

El estacionamiento de la escuela normalmente lleno de carros de los maestros ahora estaba lleno de lujosas limosinas de los alumnos más adinerados, lo que causó más impresión fue el hecho de que Shaoran y Eriol llegaron también en limusina (que no era por otra cosa más que el aparentar), cosa que sorprendió a todo el conjunto Clow, y que inmediatamente ganaron su aprobación ya que estos en el fondo eran muy interesados y a las chicas las dejaron sorprendidas.

Las chicas ambiciosas de la escuela ahora estaban más que decididas a quedarse con alguno de los recién llegados, pero Shaoran las había conocido ya y ahora todo su interés se concentraba en una delicada flor de cerezo y Eriol en una amatista de cristal.

Pero no era posible acercarse a las chicas en ese momento de la mañana puesto que traían a todo un regimiento detrás de ellas, de hecho dentro de la escolta venía el hombre más confiable de Sakura y Tomoyo, Kenji Arihyoshi que había sido puesto al servicio de las chicas desde que ellas tenían 6 años. Y traía noticias volátiles para Tomoyo pues el pedido que la chica le había hecho la noche anterior, algo inusual en ella lo tenía desconcertado...

_Flash Back------ _

_**Hola Kenji.**_

_**Buenas noches Srita. Tomoyo.**_

**_Necesito pedirte un favor, quiero que investigues a unos chicos de mi escuela. _**Tomoyo nada tonta, quiso saber quienes eran los chicos que las habían acompañado hasta la mansión de los Clow, ya que sus modales eran perfectos y se comportaban como chicos de alta sociedad, ya que jamás los oyó proferir ni una grosería, ni siquiera cuando amenazaron a Kai.

_**¿Acaso usted esta interesada en un chico?**_

_**Pues... sí. Aunque primero quiero conocer lo que NO dice de él.**_

_**Ya veo, entonces¿Lo más discreto posible?**_

_**Sí me haces favor.**_

_**¿Y cuáles son los nombres de los chicos a los que debo investigar?**_

**_Uno es Shaoran Li y el otro... _**a Tomoyo le tembló imperceptiblemente la voz **_el otro es Eriol Hirawizagua..._**

Kenji inmediatamente habló con ciertos contactos que sólo hablaban maravillas de los muchachos, sólo en muy pocos encontró una que otra queja acerca de ellos, pero por alguna razón a Kenji esas opiniones estaban tergiversadas y sabiendo en esos momentos quién era Shaoran Li y Eriol Hirawizagua sabía que no eran los buenos muchachos que le decían, por lo que tuvo que hablar con alguien con quién no había hablado en muchos años... 16 años para ser exactos y para colmo era integrante del personal de seguridad de los Li.

_Fin Flash Back---_

Así que esa mañana entregó sus resultados a una Tomoyo muy ansiosa, que venía leyendo los informes de Kenji en pleno pasillo, y en estos se encontraba un contenido muy interesante:

"_**Eriol Hirawizagua, hijo único de Lord Lead Hirawizagua y Lady Kaho Mitzuki, ingleses de nacimiento que heredaron la fortuna de ambas nobles familias al casarse.**_

**_Entre las múltiples empresas de la familia Hirawizagua están las aerolíneas Briston & Co., la flota naviera de cruceros transatlánticos Lead Navy Inc., la editorial Prentice Hall, una mina de diamantes en el sudeste de áfrica, la central eléctrica Great Ideas, la acerera Black Navy, el hotel Dorchester, dos ranchos petroleros en Texas, y otras empresas menores como textileras, Vinerías, Restaurantes, entre otras._**

_**Al morir ambos padres en un accidente automovilístico junto a un amigo de la familia, Hien Li, el chico quedó a cargo de todo, y quedó a su cuidado su tutora Ielan Li que vive en Hong Kong, que quedó al frente de los negocios de la familia Li. Actualmente ya desempeña su función de jefe de las empresas mencionadas anteriormente.**_

_**Como su tutora tenía también que hacerse cargo de su hijo Shaoran Li creció juntó con esté siendo amigos inseparables, con el tiempo fue haciéndose de contactos en el exclusivo círculo de los líderes de los clanes que aún existen en Hong Kong, dada la relación que tenía con Shaoran Li se convirtió en el segundo al mando después de Li y el primer extranjero en recibir este título.**_

_**Haciéndose de más negocios en toda Europa Central su fortuna solo es equiparable junto a la de su gran amigo, pero se dice que no todos los tratos que cerró fueron hechos legalmente. Algunos de los más antiguos sirvientes de su madre dicen que el chico creció muy arrogante y con un gran ego, además de cierta actitud cruel..."**_

Tomoyo levantó la vista algo sorprendida al leer la última línea, y de la pequeña sacudida que tenía chocó contra alguien y la hoja que traía se esparció por el piso. El chico sobre el cual se estaba informando apareció delante de ella.

Eriol recogió el papel que estaba leyendo Tomoyo y se puso a leerlo aunque claro no era de su incumbencia pero por alguna extraña razón lo hizo de manera mecánica y al finalizar de leer unas cuantas líneas una oscura y gélida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**_¿Investigando al enemigo?_** Parecía muy complacido y al mismo tiempo enojado al saber que Tomoyo lo estaba investigando

**_Siempre sé cómo voy a moverme Sr. Hirawizagua ¿acaso un hombre cómo usted y con tantos negocios no sabe que movimiento próximo por hacer sería el más lógico? _**Preguntó desafiante y con la barbilla en alto la dama de cristal.

**_Yo SIEMPRE sé que pieza mover en este gran ajedrez mi pequeña dama de cristal. _**Contestó con voz helada, esa chiquilla se estaba poniendo irreverente con él y tampoco era tan frágil como él se imaginó.

**_¿En serio¿Entonces me va a negar que en realidad pensó que éramos una ingenuas todo el tiempo? _**Preguntó de manera muy altanera la amatista y refiriéndose también a Sakura.

Eriol se acercaba peligrosamente a Tomoyo pero está no dio ni un paso atrás, Eriol pasó del enojo inicial a una alegría inesperada, le estaba gustando el reto que Tomoyo le estaba representando.

"_Así me gusta". _Pensó Eriol. _"No sería divertido sí la presa fuera tan fácil"._

**_Bueno mi pequeña dama de cristal, ya que esta investigando acerca de mí creo apropiado que conozca otras cosas más...íntimas acerca de mí persona. _**Luego con fuerza acerco los labios a los de Tomoyo, pero la dama de cristal le volteó la cara y trató de sacarse del agarre de Eriol. Eso irritó mucho a Eriol, y con una voz que erizaba la piel le aseguró a Tomoyo: **_No importa cuanto te resistas al final siempre obtengo lo que quiero y sí quiero un beso tuyo lo obtendré._**

Eso asustó un poco a la amatista pero se mantuvo firme, ese hombre no la conocía en realidad, pero no iba a negar que en verdad se moría por probar esos labios (N/A¿Y quién no?). En un impulso Eriol empujó a la amatista contra la pared del pasillo, acorralándola y atrapó sus labios contra los de él. La dama de cristal respondió a ese rico beso fervorosamente y Eriol sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, estaba extasiado y fascinado.

La dama de cristal estaba perdida... aquellos cálidos brazos la tenían rodeada y el sabor de esos labios era la gloria. Por más que quería apartarse no podía y Eriol sólo gemía su nombre mientras disfrutaba del sabor a fresas de la boca de Tomoyo. ¡Dios mío¿Acaso alguna otra mujer tendría un sabor tan dulce?

Pero ese momento que prometía para más fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de la dama de marfil.

_**¡Tomoyo¡Tomoyo¿Dónde estás? **_Curiosamente venía buscándola por otros pasillos y este estaba solitario, cosa rara ya que era temprano pero para fortuna de la amatista y la desgracia del azabache, se separaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que podrían tener espectáculo.

La dama de marfil al verla, aún sin notar el sonrojo de las mejillas de su prima, la agarró de la mano y se la llevó consigo sin siquiera excusarse con Eriol, y era porque estaba molesta, más bien estaba furiosa...

_Flash back--------_

Era un receso inusual para el lobo solitario que paseaba por los jardines cuando escuchó una voz melosa y no conocida por él.

**_Shaoran¿Estás extraviado? _**Dijo una "señorita" detrás de él, con algo de asco, el lobo supuso a que venía esa ridícula chiquilla, pues por la entrada que habían hecho en la mañana tenía a la escuela entera persiguiéndolo, después de todo cualquier interesada en el dinero hubiera encontrado agradable que él hubiera llegado con 2 escoltas en una gran limusina negra, demostrando que no carecía de ningún bien material.

Pero el lobo, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de decir algo porque tenía que recordar que él usaba una careta de simpatía cosa que no tenía, además que era capitán del equipo y se debía de comportar amable con todo el mundo.

**_No, señorita sólo estaba paseando, sí me disculpa ahora debo regresar ya que pronto comenzarán las clases._** Se iba a retirar totalmente asqueado, cuando estaba por darse la vuelta, la chiquilla tan resbalosa le dio un beso en la boca, justo cuando una cierta dama de marfil iba pasando por ahí, no dijo nada pero eso provocó que demostrarán que las _damas_ como eran conocidas Sakura y Tomoyo sacarán su verdadero yo. 

Al ver la escena, Sakura Kinomoto, salió furiosa de ahí, le había gustado ese chico y ese chico iba a ser suyo y si alguien se interponía, bueno iba a conocer a la dama de marfil.

**_¡Quitáteme de encima zorra! _**Gritó Shaoran que no soporto ese acto de vulgaridad, pero no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura, aunque la chica sí pero eso no le importo ya que ese chico la había rechazado al llamarla de tal manera, dio media vuelta y se fue aunque eso no le iba a quitar las ganas...

_Fin flash Back---_

Cuando Tomoyo volteó a ver a Eriol esté tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero siendo jalada por Sakura no pudo decir nada. Sakura estaba furiosa y estaba lastimando a Tomoyo cuando se fueron por otro pasillo.

**_Calma Sakura¿qué pasa? _**Preguntó Tomoyo de lo más normal a pesar del encuentro tanosado que había tenido.

**_¡ESA ZORRA DE TSUKIYAMA YUNOKAWA FUE DE RESBALOSA A BESAR A SHAORAN LI!_** Gritó Sakura no pudiéndose contener.

**_¿QUÉ HIZÓ QUÉ? _**Gritó también Tomoyo, porque Sakura ya le había dicho que le gustaba Shaoran, y sí su prima quería algo está siempre lo obtenía... siempre.

Al ver a Sakura cómo caminaba pensativa por todo el lugar, que era el baño, porque ahí habían terminado, Tomoyo supo que otro de los grandes planes de Sakura se formaban.

**_¿Y qué piensas hacer? _**Dijo Tomoyo más calmada.

Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro y de pronto se detuvo, ya sabía cómo atacarla y e iba a doler bastante.

**_¡Ya sé! Tomoyo, llama a Yue y a Yukito y diles que al final de las clases quiero verlos detrás de los vestidores de las porristas, esa chiquilla insolente no sabe con quién se ha metido. _**Y una sonrisa siniestra de las que suele tener Shaoran apareció en el semblante de Sakura.

**_Y dime ¿será divertido, sino hubiera sido por Kai y ese modo que siempre pretendía querer ser tu novio y tú aparentando una pura inocencia y despiste tan natural, no hubiera tenido con qué jugar este año, es una pena que se muriera hubiera sido divertido ver cómo Spinnel o Kerberos lo golpeaban hasta cansarse. _**Dijo Tomoyo con ese aire de misterio que caracterizaba a cierto inglés, y una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en ella.

**_Claro, te aseguró que será divertido, por lo que a mí respecta Kai está muerto, además ya me había cansado de él, fue una suerte que llegará Shaoran a quitármelo de encima, poco más y mi actuación hubiera tenido que finalizar al tener que golpearlo y demostrar que no trataba con una "despistada" y toda la escuela me hubiera visto mal, sobre todo por lo que ocurrió con aquella chica Sumire. _**Finalizó Sakura, ahora nuevamente la dama de marfil demostraría quien era.

_**Sí, es verdad, pero realmente me había asustado que Kai había llegado a los extremos y realmente te estaba lastimando.**_

_**Pues sí, ese estúpido intentando quererme llevar a la fuerza, a mí también me asustó y luego que ninguno de los Clow decidió esperarnos y se largaron. Pero es una suerte que esté muerto o hubiera tenido que mandarlo matar.**_

_**Claro, pero aún sigues siendo una despistada natural, tienes que mejorar en eso y volverte más observadora Sakura, ya que le habías gustado a Shaoran desde el principio y tú no te diste cuenta¿acaso no viste como se le quedó viendo al entrenador?**_

_**Claro que me di cuenta, pero tengo que mantener mi cara de ángel frente a los profesores porque gracias a Sumire, la directora y todos los demás profesores me ven cómo "una niña buena y santa", si ellos saben la verdad toda mi "honorable" reputación se iría por la borda.**_

Y pensar que no estaba lejos de la realidad, ya que la directora y el entrenador se habían dado cuenta de que quería Shaoran Li, habían estado haciendo todo lo posible por separarle de él. Lastima, ella no era el ángel que todos creían.

Ambas chicas reían en el baño y cierto inglés sonrió desde afuera, había escuchado toda la conversación ya que era bueno en espiar, está información era demasiado interesante y Shaoran debía saberla, pues quería saber cuál sería su expresión al decirle que la dama de marfil no era tan despistada después de todo, y que ni siquiera la dama de cristal era tan frágil como aparentaba, él mismo lo había comprobado, aunque a él le agradaba más la verdadera Tomoyo que la falsa, serían la pareja perfecta pues a él también le encantaba jugar y por lo visto en ese aspecto eran bastante compatibles.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

N. A.¡Hola¿Qué les parece este giro de la historia? Sakura y Tomoyo tampoco son lo que dicen ser y ya verán que una mujer puede causar tanto dolor como un hombre o hasta más¿Qué pasará cuando Shaoran se entere¿Quién es Sumire? Se van haciendo nuevas interrogantes, pero ya ven a Eriol sí le gustó le verdadera Tomoyo. Muchas se van a quedar con cara de OO pero ya ven que en este mundo _no todo lo que es oro brilla. _Me alegró que este fic este teniendo una buena aceptación, espero que le guste este capítulo, me disculpó por no actualizar tan pronto esta vez pero la universidad acaparó mi tiempo. Ahora a contestar sus reviews:.

AnnitaChibaKou: Hola! Pues ya ves que aunque no explique en este capítulo cómo le están haciendo la directora y el entrenador para separarlos, no será tan necesario pues ellos creen que tienen a la tierna y dulce niña pero en realidad no es así.

Daria: Hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya dejado con la cara de ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso, y hayas encontrado prometedor este episodio. No creas que matará a alguien de la familia, más bien va a conocer a la familia.

Ai-chan4: Pues sinceramente me gustó mucho tu review me inspira a dar lo mejor de mí, espero que el giro de la historia te haya gustado, puesto que le da mucho más realismo. Matta ne!

Basileia Daudojiu: Hola Basi! Me gusta mucho tu fic de Pride&Perjuices siguele como vas por fa, y ¿qué tal? La Tomoyo de esta historia no es tan tierna, pero tenía que estar a altura de Eriol, esos dos van a encontrar muy interesante los próximos juegos. Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro de E&T.

Pantera-Li: Hola¿Pues que tal? Me decías que no te esperabas a un Shaoran asesino y que tal a una Sakura nada despistada? OO Bueno lo despistada aún no se le quita por competo pero no es tan santa como aparenta, lo que sí te puedo decir es que esta nueva revelación causará nuevas tácticas porque en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale...todo.

Pili: Hola! Pues ya ves aquí tratando de actualizar lo más pronto que pude, espero que te haya gustado.

Laditomi¿A qué no te esperabas a una Sakura o una Tomoyo así? Lamento que este capítulo tratará tan poquito de S&S pero ya ves que poquito pero intenso, un saludo.

Leony-chan: Hola! Pues ya ves tan serio el niño que hasta asco le dio la tipa que se insinuo pero no todo esta dicho, un saludo y cuídate.

Pilychan: Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, y ya ves si Shao no se hacía cargo ¡La misma Sakura lo hubiera hecho¿Qué tal? Espero que te haya gustado la escena E&T esos dos prometen más. Un saludo y cuídate.

MoonHikaru: Qué tal! Bueno me dices que te gusta el papel de malo ¿y el de Sakura? Espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar y sinceramente espero que te haya gustado este capitulo por fis actualiza el fic de wings a cherry blosom. / Gracias por leerme.

Li Sakura25: a mí también me gusta Shao de malo, lo hace ver ¡-! guau muy bien, aunque también me gusta mucho Eriol de malo, ni a cual irle los dos son unos galanes, jeje cuídate mucho.

Lady Lathenia: Hola! Espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado y que lo hayas encontrado bastante interesante.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: Pues tenías razón Sakura no puede ser una santa todo el tiempo ¿te gusta la verdadera Sakura? Este hecho va a poner a varios en jaque y sobre todo a Shaoran, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Lady Nux: Pues sí Tomoyo ya cayó pero ya ves que Saku no es tan despistada como aparenta, y aquí sus verdaderos sentimientos por Shaoran hacen que salga la parte oscura de ella, jeje¿a qué no te la esperabas?

Selenne Kiev: Hola tocaya! (sí yo también me llamó selene) Pues gracias por el consejo, sí ya me habían dicho que cuando escribo repito palabras, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, espero que no haya tantas repeticiones. Jeje OO!

Avances del próximo capitulo:

_¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Shaoran frío como siempre._

_Mi nombre es Sumire y debes tener cuidado con esa Sakura Kinomoto._

_¿A sí? Pregunto más interesado._

_Ella es peligrosa. Y la chica tembló al recordar viejos tiempos._

"_No tanto como yo". Pensó Shaoran contento de ver que aquella chica temblaba de sólo recordar a Sakura... definitivamente Sakura tenía la casta adecuada para él._

_Y ni que decir de Tomoyo es igual que ella por algo serán primas. Dijo con cierta amargura en su voz._

_Y cierto inglés volteó a ver a la chica con más interés._

_Por favor siéntate y platicanos. Le invitó el azabache._

Nos vemos después.


	4. Mi perfecta media naranja

Capítulo 4: Mi perfecta media naranja.

Tsukiyama****Yunokawa era una chica conocida por ser una resbalosa facilota que tenía el disgusto o placer depende de cómo se mire de tener al chico que quisiera, no porque fuera muy hermosa sino por ser demasiado persistente. Al menos era lo que se decía, porque pruebas no había sólo rumores, aunque su comportamiento en la escuela no le facilitaba el desecho de esta fama. Si su padre realmente se enterará de estos rumores la hubiera metido a un internado, pues al ser una familia "respetable" su hija tenía la obligación de dar la imagen de una señorita honorable. Era una bonita rubia pero simplona, aunque a sus 16 años estaba muy desarrollada eso no quería decir que fuera exuberante ni bella.

Fácil, era una chica como todas las demás, eso pensaba Shaoran Li que estaba todavía enjuagándose la boca después de que esa chica lo besará, antes entrar a clases, cuando su amigo, casi hermano de toda la vida llegaba.

**_Hasta que te encuentro._** Murmuró levemente, sonriendo e irradiando felicidad por los poros.

**_¿Qué te traes?_** Preguntó impasible el lobo.

**_De casualidad escuché cierta conversación de ciertas damiselas que creó que encontrarás muy interesante y además claro debo avisarte que si no te importa pasaré al segundo nivel con cierta dama de cristal._** Dijo Eriol aún saboreando los labios de la amatista.

**_Vaya, pensé que irías despacio._** Dijo animado al ver a su amigo por primera vez saboreando el gusto por una mujer, Eriol siempre había tenido a la que quisiera pero se aburría tan fácilmente que terminaba dejándolas.

**_Así es, pero dado los últimos acontecimientos me he decidido, creo que ya encontré quien pueda tolerarme así hay que ir aprisa pero a la vez con cautela._** Dijo Eriol con ese aire de misterio que lo caracterizaba y que siempre disfrutaba.

Shaoran por primera vez en su vida sonreía sorprendido, normalmente Eriol jugaba con todas pero se vio en su semblante que con la susodicha pretendía algo serio.

**_¿Acaso el gran asesino Eriol Hirawizagua ha caído en las garras del amor?_** Preguntó con ironía en su voz .

**_Puede que sí._** Eriol sonrió más porque también esperaba la reacción de Shaoran de lo que había oído en el baño.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela, específicamente detrás de los vestidores de la chicas que eran porristas se encontraban un "amigable" grupo de amigos, planeando una bajeza en contra de una chica rubia.

**_Muy bien Yue a ti te toca acercarte a esa tipa._** Dijo Sakura con voz autoritaria.

**_Claro, me encantan estos juegos y un poco de diversión con esa chica no me caerá mal._** Dijo Yue con algo de sorna.

**_Olvidas hermano que no sólo tú te divertirás con ella._** Dijo Yukito y todos los presentes rieron abiertamente.

El plan consistía en invitar a salir a cenar a la chica en cuestión, hacerla tomar un poco más de alcohol con algo de droga también, para hacerla caer como caen todas la chicas tontas que intentan pasar "un buen rato" y terminan en la cama de algún chico sin escrúpulos que las drogó y se las llevan a un motel.

Pues es lo que le pasaría a Tsukiyama****Yunokawa una vez que saliera con Yue, que tanto él como su hermano iban un grado más arriba que Sakura, Tomoyo y Tsukiyama. Obviamente debido a los enormes atributos y a lo increíblemente guapos de estos dos eran asediados como los galanes que eran.

A Yue no le iba costar trabajo que Tsukiyama aceptará salir con él. Y debido a que era hijo del respetadísimo Reed Clow, hombre modelo de la comunidad, el padre de Tsukiyama no tendría objeción que salieran de noche.

Pero como Sakura había planeado que sacarán fotografías de lo que pasará en esa noche cuidó al máximo los detalles, cómo obviamente sí salían fotografías de Tsukiyama teniendo sexo con dos hombres al mismo tiempo, se culparía a Yue por ser con el último que salió de noche. Para este caso contrató a una chica, de las que son excelentes para disfrazarse y modular su voz para convertirse en la persona que imitan en este caso a Tsukiyama y ella sería la que entraría a la casa, para alejar sospechas de Yue, al comprobar todos, que la muchacha regresó a su casa, y que ella después usó alguna treta para salir después y encontrarse con sus "amantes".

La honorabilidad de la chica estaría por los suelos, Yue saldría librado de todo este asunto y el padre al ver el poco honroso comportamiento de su hija la mandaría a un internado o posiblemente a un convento, para ocultar los rumores que seguramente perjudicarían a la familia Yunokawa.

Un poco más tarde a mitad del patio central, la chica rubia se sentía en la gloria pues recibía la invitación a salir de uno de los hombres que eran considerados de los más guapos del instituto.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Desde su salón Sakura y Tomoyo observaban la escena, Sakura estaba muy seria y pensativa, Tomoyo sonreía enigmáticamente sintiendo la enorme satisfacción del juego que estaba por comenzar, sin sospechar que eran observadas por dos chicos que ya para ese momento las consideraban sus iguales.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Después de las clases las chicas se despidieron de todos los Clow y sonrientes pues esperaban resultados muy favorecedores. En un momento fueron alcanzadas por Shaoran y Eriol que "casualmente" iban por la misma dirección, una cafetería a donde iban todos los chicos "bien" del instituto, por lo que los chicos en su faceta de "niños buenos" las habían invitado a tomar un café, a lo que las chicas "buenas" decían angélicamente que sí.

La plática que se desarrolló en el café fue amena y muy agradable, particularmente porque todo lo que se contó en ella eran puras mentiras, por un lado los "entrañables" recuerdos de Shaoran y Eriol de Hong Kong y por el otro los "logros pulcramente alcanzados" de Sakura y Tomoyo. Eriol y Tomoyo jugaban entre ellos a decirse una mentira que ellos reconocieran al instante, pues habiendo Tomoyo investigado la vida de Eriol (N.A: Todavía no ha leído la información de Shaoran) reconocería al instante que cuando Eriol contaba de algunos tratos "difíciles" de cerrar en sus negocios, en realidad quería decir que tuvo que matar al tratante. Y Eriol ponía en duda cuando Tomoyo contaba acerca de que "misteriosamente" alguna chica que haya estado por conseguir el primer lugar en canto, aunque Tomoyo gozaba de una excelente voz, desaparecía y obviamente Tomoyo ganaba el primer lugar. La platica de estos dos sólo hacía que se encendieran entre ellos chispas. Y por lo que pudo observar Shaoran a Eriol le estaba divirtiendo enormemente.

Transcurrió la tarde, las dos chicas al darse cuenta de la hora y al tener un juego en ejecución tenían que estar en su casa por si algo salía mal y ejecutar el plan de rescate.

Shaoran acompaño a Sakura a comprar un poco de café molido que su padre le había encargado específicamente y durante unos pocos minutos Eriol y Tomoyo se quedaron solos. Cuando estos dos entraron en la tienda una muchacha que limpiaba una de las mesas de adentro se quedó viendo a esta pareja, sin que los dos lo notaran.

Eriol sonrió pues lo que le tenía que decir a ella la iba a dejar pensando en él toda la noche.

**_Es increíble como se te da dan naturalmente las mentiras acerca de tu vida. _**Dijo Eriol con ironía en su voz.

**_No son mentiras, sólo es la verdad tergiversada. _**Contestó Tomoyo con la misma ironía y algo de desafío.

A Eriol le encantó su respuesta.

**_¿De verdad tienes buena voz para el canto?_** Preguntó Eriol con franca curiosidad.****

**_La mejor. _**Contestó Tomoyo con orgullo.

Entonces me encantará oírte cantar, gritar y gemir mi nombre cuando estés en mi cama. Dijo Eriol con toda la lujuria en su voz y en sus ojos. La amatista no pudo responder a esa estocada por parte de Eriol porque ya llegaban Sakura y Shaoran y al menos por parte de ella el "choque" entre ambos sólo les correspondía a ellos dos. Se despidieron y Sakura podría jurar que salían chispas de los ojos de Eriol y Tomoyo, ya después le preguntaría a Tomoyo, pues por su parte Shaoran se había portado con ella encantadoramente. 

Al retirarse ellas, Shaoran le iba a sugerir que las siguieran para ver que tramaban pero al ver la manera en que Eriol se despidió de Tomoyo, con un beso en la mejilla demasiado sugestivo, le quiso preguntar que estaba pasando, cuando una chica le abordó.

Disculpa que te interrumpa pero ¿Conoces a Sakura Kinomoto y a su prima? 

_**¿Quién eres tú?** _Pregunto Shaoran frío como siempre.

_**Mi nombre es Sumire y debes tener cuidado con esa Sakura Kinomoto.**_

_**¿A sí?** _Pregunto más interesado.

**_Ella es peligrosa._** Y la chica tembló al recordar viejos tiempos.

"No tanto como yo". Pensó Shaoran contento de ver que aquella chica temblaba de sólo recordar a Sakura... definitivamente Sakura tenía la casta adecuada para él.

_**Y ni que decir de Tomoyo es igual que ella por algo serán primas.** _Dijo con cierta amargura en su voz.

Y cierto inglés volteó a ver a la chica con más interés.

_**Por favor siéntate y platicanos**. _Le invitó el azabache.

_**Bueno yo sé que a lo mejor les parecerá muy raro que yo les diga esto, pero es por culpa de Sakura Kinomoto que yo no pueda estudiar y en cambio tenga que trabajar en la cafetería. Pero creo que si vas a ser novio de ella mejor que conozcas que me hizo ella y pienses sí vas seguir adelante.**_

_**Pero calma mujer, que lo malos recuerdos no son para siempre. **_Dijo en tono jovial Eriol.

Sumire sólo respiró profundo y procedió a continuar su historia.

_**Bueno yo estudiaba en el Instituto y Sakura y yo éramos las encargadas de hacer el inventario de la cocina pues cómo saben en el instituto los cubiertos que ahí tienen son de plata y se les encarga a los alumnos que hagan en el inventario de lo que debe haber en la cocina, bueno yo empecé a notar que hacían falta cubiertos, algunas fuentes de cristal cortado e incluso bandejas. Cuando reporté estas faltas la dirección determinó que sólo Sakura y yo podíamos haberlos tomado puesto que la semana anterior se había hecho un previo inventario. Como Sakura es respetada por todos por su prestigio en la escuela, la directora hizo una investigación a fondo, de lo que yo me enteré fue que Sakura había vendido esos artículos a un alto precio para ayudar a Kerberos Clow ya que es un empedernido jugador y cómo tenía deudas en un peligroso casino de los barrios bajos, perteneciente a los Yakuza y siendo Kerberos hijo de Reed Clow no podía darse el lujo que le vinieran a cobrar porque eso armaría un escándalo.**_

_**Pero al darse cuenta Sakura que estaban haciendo investigaciones, ella puso todas las pruebas en mi contra, además de que me guardaba cierto rencor porque mi padre también vendía juguetes al menos en esa rama nos tenían como rival, pero el escándalo que me puso fue mucho peor para mí papá que para mí.**_

_**Sakura había dispuesto de todos sus recursos para hacer parecer cómo sí la ladrona hubiera sido yo, pues ella contaba con vídeos que me inculpaban, decía que había puesto cámaras porque notó la falta de este material. Tomoyo también la ayudó diciendo que yo necesitaba ese dinero para drogarme y para mayor veracidad de su historia encontraron en mi casillero algunas libras de cocaína. Y yo que consideraba a Tomoyo como una chica muy dulce me encontré que ella misma la había puesto pues sonrío con satisfacción cuando la encontraron.**_

_**Al final hasta les agradecieron por ser unas ciudadanas ejemplares, los vídeos eran una mentirá alterados por supuesto en la hora y por otra persona que parecía ser yo, pero yo no había estado ahí.**_

_**El escándalo siguió a otro pues se había dado aviso que había evasión de impuestos en la empresa y cómo se encontró este hecho cierto, se terminó hasta por embargar la empresa, empresa que fue comprada por Daidoji & Kinomoto Co. en liquidación.**_

_**Por mí parte, las chicas me golpeaban en los casilleros cuando a alguna se le perdía dinero o alguna bolsa desaparecía, en los baños siempre me quedaba sin agua y después...**_

A Sumire se le quebró la voz cuando llegó a esa parte, su tono había pasado por momentos desde triste, enojado y a veces violento, pero parecía que esa parte le amargaba mucho.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos la interrumpía prosiguió su relato.

_**Después fui humillada públicamente, un día en el estacionamiento principal se celebraba una exposición acerca de trabajos artísticos pero en muy pequeña escala, se podía estacionar ahí así que me acerque a ver los trabajos que se exponían ahí mientras te servían alguna bebida, debí haber desconfiado, porque traía una droga potente, sólo recuerdo haber estado muy mareada.**_

_**Lo que me contaron después fue que mi expulsión fue hecha porque ese día, esa droga me puso al alcance de señores terriblemente pervertidos, pues en pleno día y llegados en una camioneta se bajaron siete sujetos encapuchados que tuvieron sexo conmigo indistintamente uno tras otro o a veces dos al mismo cuando se satisficieron me arrojaron fajos de billetes enfrente de toda la escuela dando a insinuar que yo era una zorra, sin que nadie los detuviera hicieron sus perversiones conmigo, para cuando las autoridades llegaron vieron los billetes tirados y supusieron que yo me prostituía para ganar dinero, y al estar drogada también incluyeron en mi historial el consumo de drogas puesto que la vez de la cocaína encontrada en mi casillero no fue reportada .**_

_**Para cuando todo terminó Sakura fue a verme a mi casa, y me aseguró que nadie me creería y que sí yo intentaba conseguir que me creyeran ella seguiría aumentando el nivel de las cosas.**_

_**Sakura entonces fue vanagloriada por ser una ciudadana ejemplar y cómo fui hallada culpable de todos los cargos me sentenciaron a 7 años en prisión pero salí en 1 por buena conducta. Me pinte el pelo, y me broncee un poco para que nadie me reconozca y pueda trabajar, ya que mis padres no consiguen trabajo en ninguna otra parte debido a la sombra que los persigue.**_

Cuando Sumire terminó esperaba reacciones más fuertes de parte de los chicos pero ninguno dijo nada. Ante tal respuesta Sumire creyó que ellos no lo creían por lo que agregó:

_**Si creen que miento sólo revisen el caso y verán que hay líneas de verdad en lo que digo aunque todo sea en mi contra.**_

_**No es que no creamos en ti. **_Contestó por fin el pelinegro con absoluto orgullo para esas dos damas ya que él sólo se complacía con matar pero veía con justa razón que hay cosas que pueden lastimar más que la muerte. Por que la parte del estacionamiento que contó Sumire, la chica se la pasó temblando.

_**Tu historia me parece terrible en verdad, te compadezco ojalá que sigas adelante en tus proyectos aunque te recomendaría que te mudaras de ciudad , es lo mejor para superar esos traumas. **_Dijo descaradamente Shaoran con esos aires de excelente actor, tanto así que Eriol volteo a ver a Shaoran, en su rostro no se reflejaba nada, pero sus ojos desprendían fuego.

Lo que les contó Sumire dejo a los chicos tan satisfechos que llegaron a su casa con excelente humor.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

La mañana siguiente fue de escándalo total, las vergonzosas e indiscretas fotos que estaban pegadas en los baños, en los salones e incluso en los corredores, mostraban la prueba de que Tsukiyama****Yunokawa era la zorra que todos habían pensado. Las indecorosas posiciones de ambos hombres mostraban como Tsukiyama****era dominada por ellos, los hombres naturalmente tenían máscara y no se veía quienes eran. La expresión que puso Tsukiyama****en su rostro cuando una de las pocas amigas que tenía le mostró una fotografía denotaba la vergüenza, pues no recordaba nada y cuando despertó se encontraba en su cama, en su casa.

La situación se puso más amarga pues cuando el señor Yunokawa, vio las fotos desde su escritorio, se dirigió rápidamente a la escuela.

Las miradas que Tsukiyama****soporto desde su salón hasta la dirección no eran nada amigables, los chicos le hacían propuestas acerca de cuanto cobraba la noche, créanme no le desearían eso ni a su peor enemigo.

Una vez en presencia de la directora, tanto ella cómo su padre le reprocharon enormemente su falta de buen juicio, el padre se maldecía de haber sido tan descuidado, Tsukiyama acusó a Yue de ser un pervertido y sobre pasarse con ella.

Fue desmentida por su propio padre cuando le dijo que Yue era un perfecto caballero pues la dejó en su casa 1 hora después de que habían salido de esta, el señor Yunokawa lo despidió muy cortésmente en la puerta y ella había subido a su habitación. El mismo señor Yunokawa decía que no era posible que en una hora que habían salido a cenar pudieran haber hecho lo que decían claramente esas fotografías, e incluso se preguntó si habían llegado al restaurante, cosa que fue confirmada cuando el mismo gerente de este le reportó la cantidad de la cena y que efectivamente tardaron 45 minutos en cenar, el resto del tiempo obviamente que había sido el tiempo de traslado.

Para comprobar sí Tsukiyama decía la verdad o no, le hicieron la prueba forense llamada "reloj", indica sí una mujer ha sido violada o no. La prueba no apoyo a Tsukiyama, no indicaba que hubiera sido violada sino que al contrario confirmaba que había sido con su consentimiento. La razón, la droga la neutralizó pero al sentir placer lo demás era cosa fácil.

Al finalizar el día Tsukiyama se encontraba preparando sus maletas para el viaje a lo que sería su nuevo hogar, el más frío y juicioso internado de todo Japón, Sakura y Tomoyo se regocijaban ampliamente, un plan más llevado a cabo exitosamente.

Todos compadecían a Yue por querer fijarse en una supuesta niña que decía ser de "bien" incluso el mismo señor Yunokawa le pidió disculpas por haber salido con su hija, pues sabía que eso podría dañar su reputación al salir con semejante tipa.

Lo curioso del asunto es que todo mundo dio por verídicas esas fotografías, jamás las mandaron analizar ni nada por el estilo, pues la reputación de la chica tuvo mucho que pesar y nadie creería que no eran ciertas.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

En el salón Sakura y Tomoyo conversaban como sí nada hubiera pasado con todas sus amigas alrededor, en lo que comenzaban las clases, y desde que Shaoran llegó no había quitado su vista de Sakura.

**_Dime, ¿Te ha gustado cómo Sakura resolvió su problema? ¡Y eso que sólo la tipa esa te dio un beso! Imaginate que hubiera pasado sí te hubieras acostado con ella. _**Dijo Eriol con burla y sarcasmo.

Tomoyo no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima a Eriol buscaba la forma de regresar el golpe, pues había esperado todo ese tiempo para un regreso triunfal, en tanto que el asesino de pelo negro y ojos azules tampoco había podido quitarle los ojos de encima, los labios de la amatista le invitaban a probarlos nuevamente y sentía un estreñimiento total cada vez que recorría su cuerpo con la mirada.

**_Claro que me gusta lo que ha hecho, sólo falta comprobar sí es capaz de matar ¿no? _**La expresión de Shaoran al parecer era fría y distante pero los ojos, que son el espejo del alma, decían otra cosa. Brillaban como oro, despedían fuego e indicaban que su dueño estaba totalmente orgulloso, de que un acto tan bajo haya sido llevado a cabo por una chiquilla.

**_Bueno provocala. _**Decía su amigo, que sacado de sus pensamientos, sabía que la confrontación era tan divertida como interesante.

**_Buenos días chicos por favor pasen a sus asientos. _**Decía el profesor y al parecer otra aburrida clase comenzaría, sin embargo los chicos no sabían que ese día comenzaría una de las clases más interesantes que darían de que hablar a lo largo del año escolar.

_**Bueno en vista de lo ocurrido esta mañana con la señorita Yunokawa, la dirección y la junta de padres de familia hemos organizado una pequeña asignación que les parecerá muy interesante, recuerden que la mayoría de ustedes provienen de "nobles" familias y recuerden que ante sociedad ustedes deben mantenerse pulcros, refinados...**_

Parecería que el maestro empezaría con su larga perorata acerca del honor y la familia, pero fue cuando dijo unas palabras que todos sus alumnos incluyendo los dormidos pusieron magistral atención.

_**... es por eso que hemos organizado un pequeño experimento, ya que ustedes formarán matrimonios escogidos al azar, y vivirán en un pequeño campamento al cual irán al finalizar la semana, en un momento daré comienzo al sorteo y se esperá que ustedes sepan comportarse en cuanto a la etiqueta se refiere. **_

En cuanto el profesor terminó los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, a unos les encantó la idea, otros estaban aterrados pero todos completamente sorprendidos.

_**Bueno empezaré el sorteo y la primera pareja son Rika Sasaki y Kira Terada...**_

El maestro continuó con otros nombres pero al llegar especialmente a unos sacados al azar se maravilló.

_**El siguiente "matrimonio" deberá sin duda demostrar fineza en su proceder, señorita Daidoji usted y el señor Hirawizagua sin duda formarán el matrimonio ejemplar debido a que sus familias son muy importantes.**_

Ambos "rivales" se voltearon a ver y se dieron una mutua inclinación, y se volvieron a sentar ante la mirada de todos los ahí presentes.

_**Vaya, vaya si el matrimonio anterior era importante este también lo es, el señor Li y la señorita Kinomoto formarán el honorable "matrimonio Li", la familia Li es reconocida en toda China y la familia Kinomoto es reconocida por todo Japón. No espero más que de ustedes dos la perfección.**_

El salón empezó a aplaudir, algunos chicos envidiaban la suerte de Li pero no pasó a mayores, mientras los dos chicos se daban cordialmente la mano, sus auras despedían electricidad, cuando se soltaron sabían que estaban hecho el uno para el otro.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Cuando fue el receso Tomoyo supo que era la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse de Eriol y se dirigió a su presa.

_**Shaoran disculpa que interrumpa tu plática con Eriol, pero necesito hablar unas cosas con él.**_

_**Claro, "esposa", siempre tengo tiempo para ti. **_Dijo Eriol con un tono divertido últimamente parecía que no podía hacer otra cosa, con los demás era frío pero cortés, sin embargo con ella no le salía tan fácil.

Tomoyo lo guió hasta las gradas de la cancha de fútbol, sin saber que quizá llevaría a cabo una "disputa" que definiría el resto de su vida.

_**Eriol, ¿me quieres decir que es lo que estás planeando? **_No estaba por demás preguntar aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

_**Ya conoces la respuesta, aunque debo decirte cariño que tu pequeña jugada de la cual conocí sus resultados hace unas horas, hace que verte me excite demasiado. No deberías jugar tan agresivamente, así no puedo calmarme.**_

_**Ayer me decías que querías oírme "cantar", yo te digo que espero que tengas el "equipo" necesario para mi concierto porque no hay nada peor que no sea el mejor.**_

_**¿Eso es un reto? **_Preguntó Eriol con su voz cargada de deseo y gozo.

_**Siempre es un reto.**_

Tomoyo no había terminado de dar su jugada cuando se encontró envuelta en los fuertes brazos de Eriol, reclamaba sus labios como suyos, Tomoyo sintió contra ella la virilidad de Eriol, que sin duda le decía que estaba tremendamente excitado.

No sabía que había dado en el blanco, ninguna mujer lo había retado como ella, era imperiosa y sabía llevar a cabo jugarretas muy sucias, eso no lo había esperado jamás en una mujer.

Tomoyo se tuvo que recargar en uno de los postes de las gradas de la cancha, para no sentirse desfallecer, desde que habían subido los besos se sentía húmeda. Pero no existía nadie más que ellos dos en ese momento.

Eriol hábilmente quiso saber si la dama de cristal también estaba tan caliente como él, metió con presteza sus dedos debajo de la bragas de ella que mandó volar muy lejos. Efectivamente segundos después las caderas de la amatista se movían al compás de la mano de Eriol.

Cuando Eriol vio que Tomoyo estaba por llegar al orgasmo, retiró los dedos para su propia diversión y esperar a que ella deseara más. Luego retiró la incomoda camisa que llevaba puesta y metió el bra de la chica en uno de su bolsillos.

Cuando comenzó a extasiarse de los senos de Tomoyo, no había podido esperar más, él mismo tenia una urgencia muy grande de poseerla, cuando entró en ella, lo hizo muy fuerte y el gritó ahogado de Tomoyo, lo hizo excitarse más, le había quitado la virginidad a la chica, eso no hizo más que volverlo loco y manifestó una sonrisa maliciosa y oscura, que denotaba el enorme placer que esa situación le provocaba.

Se preguntarán porque una tipa como Tomoyo seguía todavía virgen. La respuesta es muy simple después de ver lo que le sucedió a Sumire en pleno estacionamiento, había decido esperar, no por cuestiones puritanas sino que simplemente deseaba hacerlo cuando ella realmente lo deseara. Y sí, Sakura era de la misma opinión.

Pero el saberse deseada por ese hombre que tenía cuerpo de campeonato le provocaba mucho deseo. Y además saberse en brazos de un asesino, le provocaba intensos sentimientos.

En medio de su amorío Eriol había colocado las piernas de Tomoyo en su cintura, no podía creerlo realmente estaba disfrutando a esa chiquilla. Tomoyo le hizo saber que se sentía aún más excitada porque sabía que era un asesino. Eso hizo que Eriol la tumbara al césped de la cancha para penetrarla aún más profundo, no sabía que oírlo de ella le encantaba. En la soledad de la cancha sólo se oían los gemidos de esos dos.

El hecho de que no hubiera entrenamiento ese día daba lugar de que el sitio estuviese desierto pues en caso contrario, los amantes en cuestión hubiesen sido descubiertos en plena acción.

Pero el mundo les parecía lejano, sin embargo la campana indicaba que el receso había terminado y con él esta "disputa" entre ambos amantes.

Eriol entonces la penetró por última vez fuertemente y ardorosamente. Tomoyo casi gritó con este último, impredecible pero delicioso embate, entre ellos volvió a estallar el orgasmo y se vieron a los ojos era imposible que hubiesen tenido el orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Luego de eso Eriol se retiró lentamente, no quería pues hacerlo con Tomoyo le había gustado mucho. Pero se dijo que el campamento ofrecería oportunidades más placenteras.

Cuando Eriol se paró del césped, Tomoyo contempló la fiereza del cuerpo masculino que la había poseído. Simplemente no podía ser mejor. De igual manera que Eriol observó la delicada y frágil figura de la dama de cristal. Esa mujer fue suya, y planeaba que lo siguiera siendo durante largo tiempo.

Cuando le ayudó a pararse, pasó sus manos por aquella deliciosa figura y muy suavemente le dijo al oído:

_**Eres una delicia "esposa", ahora me perteneces y sí alguien te pone una mano encima bueno ya sabes lo que le pasará.**_

Ella lo miró a los ojos y aunque su respiración no era aún normal le contestó:

_**Bueno querido, tu advertencia estaría bien pero aún no soy de tu propiedad.**_

Eriol iba a contestarle cuando oyeron pasos, rápidamente buscó sus pantalones y Tomoyo su falda, sus bragas y su camisa, no encontró su bra pero no se preocupo no tenía tiempo que perder.

_**Chicos deberían estar en su salones desde hace 7 minutos. **_Reclamó el entrenador pero al ver de quién se trataba bajó su tono de voz, Hirawizagua era uno de los dos de los que debía cuidarse.

Los chicos dijeron que lo sentían y se dispusieron a retirarse. Eriol tomo a Tomoyo de la mano y a los pocos pasos volteó y le dirigió una fría y oscura mirada al entrenador, esa advertencia fue más que clara.

_**No creo "esposo" que se atreva a hacer algo por lo visto parece que te conoce. **_Dijo Tomoyo riendo por lo bajo.

Eriol entonces concentró su atención en ella. La tomo de la cintura y la besó muy apasionadamente en los labios.

_**Definitivamente te voy a convertir en mi esposa. **_Dijo con voz ronca y siguieron caminando hacia el salón donde seguramente los esperaría un castigo.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

N. A: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento si me van a odiar yo sé pero es que la primera versión de este capítulo no me gustó y la segunda se me perdió pero la volví a escribir. Espero que esté capitulo les haya gustado mucho sobre todo a los fans de E&T, pero para los fans de S&S calma que ya pronto llegará. Tomoyo cayó redondita a los brazos de Eriol pero él tampoco se quedó atrás porque también le gustó con Tomoyo. Se preguntarán porque quise que las dos fueran vírgenes hasta este momento, bueno la razón es que normalmente todas las tipas así son muy zorras, pero no olviden que estas chicas son de prestigio y no se iban a meter con cualquiera. Espero que el detalle les parezca interesante.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODAS USTEDES PORQUE SIN LOS LECTORES LOS ESCRITORES NO SOMOS NADA, GRACIAS POR LEERME A:

Fabisa

Ai-chan4

Marinne-chan

Nata-Angel-Chan

Tane-chan

anna15

Pilychan

Lady Nux

Selenne Kiev

Sailor Alluminem Siren

MoonHikaru

AnnitaChibaKou

laditomi

Leony-chan

Basileia Daudojiu

Li Sakura25

H3CH1C3R4

Lady Lathenia

pili

Pantera-Li

Daria

ivanna

katelau

"No todo lo que brilla es oro" 

Avances del próximo capítulo:

"_Me alegra mucho que esté entusiasmada señorita Sakura, pero temo que su pareja deberá de ser cambiada."_

"_¡QUÉ!"_

Nos vemos pronto.


	5. El inicio de todo

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo tiene escenas pg-18 por favor si eres menor de edad abstente de leer. (Clásica advertencia) 

Capítulo 5: El inicio de todo

En la mansión Kinomoto-Daidoji se reflejaba cierta paz, de no ser por los gemidos que provenían del despacho. Dos personas jugaban encima del escritorio, los dos chicas ya sabían quienes eran, lo supieron desde que tenían 15 años y que espiaron a sus respectivos padres.

Flash back---

_**Sonomi¿porqué siempre te pones tanta ropa?**_ Dijo un Fujitaka muy ansioso.

_**Calma Fuji eres muy desesperado.**_

Fujitaka desvistió a Sonomi en su estudio, ambos se habían quedado viudos y era normal que se sintieran solos, pero ni a Sonomi le agradaba la idea de tener amates como tampoco a Fujitaka le agradaba la idea de acostarse con chicas de ocasión, aunque bien pudiera hacerlo con sus 42 años encima era un sujeto muy apuesto, así que entre ellos se había dado la ocasión y lo hacían cuando querían.

Cuando Sonomi vio el apuesto cuerpo de Fujitaka sintió oleadas recorrerle el cuerpo.

Fujitaka hacía suya a una Sonomi completamente entregada al placer, Fujitaka igual no podía creer que la que es su prima política tuviera ese cuerpo a los 39 años, parecía que jamás amamantó a Tomoyo pues sus senos los sentía duros y firmes como si tuviera 21 años, así que Fujitaka mordía levemente el pezón de los duros senos que se contraían bajo su mano, cuando recorrió con su lengua el delgado cuerpo de Sonomi desató toda su pasión ese día.

Justo cuando Sonomi gemía "Más fuerte Fuji" en medio del clímax, las chicas que buscaban a sus padres los encontraron en pleno acto sexual, Sonomi estaba acostada en el escritorio completamente desnuda y entre sus piernas tenía al serio director de la empresa, haciéndola suya, embriagados en esa bruma sensual, que ni se dieron cuenta que sus hijas mejor dieron media vuelta y prefirieron dejarlos solos.

Fin flash back---

Las chicas concertaron desde ese entonces, no decir nada y hasta lo prefirieron así ya que ni Sakura pretendía querer conocer a alguna amante de su padre ni Tomoyo quería tener un nuevo papá, así que optaron por que esa decisión que ambos padres habían tomado era la mejor.

_**Sony cada día me gusta más.**_ Dijo un Fujitaka acostado en el sillón, cuando se retorcía de placer por los movimientos circulares que hacía Sonomi con su miembro dentro de su sexo.

_**Fuji no hagas "eso" que no voy a querer levantarme.**_

"Eso" era la caricia que volvía loca a Sonomi, Fujitaka apretaba levemente entre su pulgar e índice un pezón, provocaba en Fujitaka un sentimiento de dominio que lo extasiaba y en Sonomi un aturdimiento de sus sentidos.

Ya tenían dos horas metidos en el despacho, pero es que Fujitaka debía permitirse liberar todo su libido cuando vio a Sonomi ataviada con un conjunto de lencería negro cuando buscaba un libro para leer y fue descubierta por él, el conjunto en cuestión era muy sexy sólo "cubría" lo necesario: una delgada tira apenas cubría los pezones y la tanga era de "hilo dental". Fujitaka jamás la había visto con una lencería tan atrevida y obviamente pudo más el instinto que el pudor.

Después perdió la cordura cuando Sonomi simplemente se agachó y se metió en la boca el miembro de Fujitaka, lo lamía cual si fuera dulce y eso produjo demasiado éxtasis en él. Segundos después arremetía contra una Sonomi demasiado audaz.

Tal parecía que iban a pasarse el día ahí metidos, si no fuera por que Sakura y Tomoyo necesitaban que firmaran el permiso para poder ir al dichoso campamento. Así que las chicas mejor decidieron ir a burlarse de lo que había pasado ese día con cierta chica rubia y Tomoyo necesitaba decirle que había pasado después en la cancha después de todo, ella iría más avanzada que Sakura en esos terrenos y necesitaba darle la información que poseía respecto de Shaoran.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

_**¿Me estás diciendo Tomoyo que tú y Eriol ya lo hicieron? Con razón llegaron tan tarde al salón.**_

_**Sí así fue. Aunque después de que nos regañara la profesora no nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra.**_

_**Pues felicidades Tomy¿Por lo menos lo disfrutaste querida?**_

_**Sí temo decir que goce demasiado con él, fue... salvaje y delicioso. **_

_**Vaya Tomy, me encanta saber que te fue bien y que Eriol resultó un amante excelente, me alegró por ti de verás, ahora¿me vas a decir porque lo hiciste con él?**_

_**Claro, pero antes deberías leer esta información eso fue lo que me impulsó a elegirlo a él.**_

Sakura se quedó sorprendida al leer todo respecto a Shaoran Li y Eriol Hirawizagua ahora entendía a Tomoyo. Ella sonrió ampliamente y dijo simplemente:

_**¿Sabes Tomy? Creo que voy a ser muy feliz siendo la "señora Li".**_

Tomoyo se sorprendió al ver tan animada a Sakura otro interesante juego iba a comenzar o al menos eso creía.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Dos horas después las chicas se encontraban en el comedor ya cenando con sus respectivos padres a la cabecera, ya vestidos y hablando tan normal como siempre, las chicas sonreían en complicidad ya que les agradaba que sus padres se llevarán bien.

_**Así que un campamento para aprender responsabilidades ¿no?**_ Dijo Fujitaka después de terminar la cena y revisando el informe que ambas chicas les habían entregado.

_**Me parece muy buena la idea, creo que yo te daré permiso Tomoyo, es una experiencia que por nada te la puedes perder.**_ Estaba animada al menos por ese fin de semana tendría a Fujitaka para ella sola. Y mientras hablaba su mano acariciaba por debajo de la mesa la virilidad de Fujitaka que empezaba a ponerse duro nuevamente.

_**Tienes razón Sonomi, Sakura tienes mi permiso**_. E inmediatamente firmaron las autorizaciones correspondientes, claro que Fujitaka empezaba a perder el control, sí Sonomi no paraba terminaría tumbándola enfrente de sus hijas.

Ambas chicas entendieron que Sonomi les estaba ayudando poniendo en descontrol a Fujitaka ya que él tenía ideas medio rígidas en cuanto a salidas y rieron internamente.

Mientras discutían cómo se iban a ir y a regresar y detalles que todo padre debe saber, Fujitaka quería comprobar sí Sonomi seguía tan caliente cómo en el despacho. Deslizo su mano y encontró el acceso fácil ya que Sonomi se había puesto una falda con una abertura muy amplia que permitía llegar a donde él quería, auque se tuvo que acercar más a la mesa ya que él estaba sentado a la cabecera y Sonomi a su lado derecho, cuando encontró las bragas de Sonomi deslizó su mano y se encontró que estaban muy húmedas consecuencias de que Sonomi seguía muy ardiente y demasiado excitada. Iba a aprovechar el momento de que las chicas se retiraran para decirle a Sonomi que esa noche no quería dormir sólo cuando Tomoyo le dijo a su mamá que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Fujitaka se aclaró la garganta, en señal de desaprobación pero lo disimulo muy bien, Sonomi entendió la indirecta y le comento:

_**Regresó en unos momentos, todavía falta discutir el nuevo proyecto de comunicación. **_Dijo Sonomi y se levantó de una forma muy sugestiva ya que al hacerlo le enseñó a Fujitaka el escote bastante alargado que su blusa ofrecía y eso bastó para que Fujitaka entendiera que ella también quería proseguir.

Cuando fueron al estudio, Tomoyo puso al corriente a su mamá de sus actividades "extracurriculares", sabía que sí quería seguir adelante con Eriol el respaldo de su mamá sería importante. Su mamá nada sorprendida, le dijo que por ella estaba bien, sí de algo estaba orgullosa era que había criado a su hija para todo y contra todo.

Cuando supo quien era el susodicho se miraron ambas con una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo mismo le había ocurrido a ella con su querido esposo, Makoto Daidoji era un hombre de armas tomar literalmente y Sonomi lo había enredado en una telaraña de seducción desde los 13 años que fue cuando ella lo conoció, incontables mujeres se arrastraban a los pies de Makoto pero una vez que probo a Sonomi a sus 17 y que ella sólo le había dicho que "estaba bien para una noche" Makoto no quiso saber de nadie más, eso aunado al hecho de que esa misma noche él se había llevado su virginidad, por lo tanto no tenía experiencia para comentar tal cosa. En su afán de mostrarle que podía darle placer más de una noche, Sonomi se lo llevó al altar al año de que él la asediaba.

Sus juegos llevados a cabo durante un año, algunos muy fuertes por cierto, hacían que los "planes" de sus pequeñas hijas se vieran rosas en comparación a lo que ella y Makoto hacían en sus noches de placer y locura. El mundo japonés alababa a Sonomi por haber logrado casarse con alguien que era conocido como "el soltero inalcanzable".

A los 21 Sonomi le había dado una pequeña heredera a Makoto, cosa que por la cual Tomoyo era la consentida de su padre, siendo mujer sabía que algún día aprendería todos los juegos que su madre hacía y él le mostraría otros tantos. Aunque nunca llegó a mostrárselos todos... un bala le dio en un pulmón en medio de una importante junta de negocios gracias a un socio despedido y furioso que le apunto a quema ropa, Sonomi estaba devastada a pesar de que su relación no había iniciado de la manera más romántica, amaba demasiado a su esposo, sus 8 años de casados fueron muy intensos, ambos eran felices...

Makoto estaba muy sorprendido que háyase placer todas las noches con su esposa, no fue necesario que se buscará amantes, pues su esposa, era demasiado caliente, a veces parecía que tenía 3 esposas en lugar de una, llegaba a la oficina, y se quedaban ahí hasta la hora de la comida que era cuando ella lo dejaba en paz, o cuando su secretaria decía que tenía una junta, por las noches Makoto terminaba dormido entre los brazos de su mujer. Agradeció el momento en que Sonomi estuvo embarazada y pudo disfrutar de una momentánea paz, al menos los tres últimos meses por recomendación del doctor. Una vez que Sonomi tuvo a Tomoyo, volvió a las andazas, simplemente, parecía que no podía despegarse de su esposo. Makoto veía como uno a uno sus socios terminan con su matrimonio, se buscaban amantes ocasionales, cualquier distracción que fuera necesaria para sobre llevar la rutina que se habían impuesto con el matrimonio. En cambio, él era muy feliz con su impertinente, loca, audaz y pasional esposa. Según lo que comentaban las secretarias los habían descubierto en aviones, recepciones, fiestas, en la oficina cuando algún despistado socio interrumpía inoportunamente. Se decía que Makoto tenía una amante en la oficina, otra en los viajes y otra en su casa, sólo que era la misma. Realmente se llevaban muy bien.

Y de un momento a otro se había quedado sola, con una niña de 6 años y al frente del negocio. Y no sólo tuvo que criar a su hija, Nadeshiko su querida prima también murió sólo dos meses después de Makoto, víctima de una larga y terrible enfermedad y ella quedaba como tutora de Sakura, así que la crió junto con Tomoyo. Su esposo le había hecho prometer en su lecho de muerte que haría de su pequeña hija la mejor en todos los aspectos, orgullosa y decidida. A su parecer Sonomi veía actualmente el fruto de su trabajo. De tal palo, tal astilla. Se despidió de ella diciéndole que estaba muy orgullosa, y que tenía todo su apoyo. Sabía que por Sakura no tenía ni que preocuparse cuando Tomoyo le dijo que andaba detrás de ella nada menos que Shaoran Li sabía que su otra pequeña niña entrenada de igual manera que su querida Tomoyo la haría sentirse muy orgullosa, de hecho temía que Sakura hubiera aprendido mucho más tácticas sucias que Tomy pero eso no importaba, mientras ambas supieran llevar los hilos, eso la haría sentirse muy contenta.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ese viernes los maestros ultimaban detalles acerca del transporte que se usaría para llegar al campamento, la cantidad a depositar para gastos de comida, bebida, hospedaje y personal a cargo de cada "matrimonio", ya que obviamente no iban a cualquier campamento, precisamente iban nada más ni nada menos que a un spa, (N.A¿Acaso creían que los iban a mandar a una simples cabañas en el bosque?) situado en la pequeña cadena de montañas que rodeaban Tomoeda, sitio exclusivo en Japón.

Todos platicaban animadamente, de hecho el "grupo" de Sakura y compañía, hacía apuestas entre ellas.

_**¿Entonces qué Sakura? Yo digo que terminas en los brazos de Li.**_ Dijo animadamente Chiharu.

_**Sí yo también opino lo mismo¿y quién no?**_ Rió disimuladamente Rika.

_**Si lo sé, aunque Rika tú tampoco te vas a salvar de los brazos de Terada, he visto cómo se te ha quedado viendo esta semana.**_ Dijo alegre Sakura, entre ellas se llevaban muy bien, todas se conocían prácticamente desde el jardín de infancia. Así que sólo ellas conocían sus habilidades de cada una. Por ejemplo gracias al hábil manejo de las computadoras de Rika, Sakura pudo alterar los vídeos que acusaban a Sumire.

_**Claro, no se lo haré fácil.**_ Ante esto último las 5 chicas que conformaban este grupo rieron animadamente, todo el salón volteó a verlas, todas ellas eran populares.

De hecho aún Naoko que era la más intelectual y siempre usaba anteojos, tenía a los más serios de los últimos años comiendo de su mano, algunos verdaderos adonis, se desvivían por que Naoko volteara a verlos, de hecho como en los grupos de segundo había más chicas que chicos se tuvo que recurrir a los de séptimo para completar las parejas. Y a Naoko le había tocado el chico más popular que había, antes de la aparición de Eriol y Shaoran.

Yatsuhiro Inoe, era muy serio, una delgada línea que nunca sonreía formaba sus labios, con el pelo negro muy oscuro como el fondo de un abismo, sus ojos azules índigo rara vez brillaban, alto y con unas facciones masculinas muy bien definidas, ninguna chica había podido sacarle algo más que un sí o no. De hecho por eso escogieron a Naoko especialmente para él, no fue por sorteo, porque Naoko era la única que le había podido mantener una conversación por más de 10 minutos, la mayoría de las chicas se le quedó viendo muy feo. Sakura y Tomoyo estaban sorprendidas ya que ni ellas aparentando toda dulzura y afecto, logró sacarle más que un monosílabo, así que rogaban que Naoko se quedará con ese chico. Precisamente, él llego al salón de segundo buscando a Naoko, le habían comentado minutos antes quién sería su pareja. Y necesitaba hablar con ella.

Cuando pidió permiso para que saliera Naoko del salón, tanto el maestro como todos los demás alumnos, en especial la mayoría de las chicas se quedaron frías, pues al levantarse de su pupitre y llegar hasta él¡La recibió con una sonrisa! Todas las que soñaban que este chico les hiciera caso, vieron sus esperanzas irse por los suelos.

Durante la conversación que fue de alrededor de 15 minutos Yatsuhiro la convenció de que sería mejor que él pasará a su casa en su carro o sí ella lo prefería en su limosina. A Naoko aún no se le quitaba lo tímida pero agradeció este gesto y prefirió que él pasará en su coche, después discutieron nimiedades y agradecía mucho que ella fuera su pareja.

Cuando Naoko entró al salón nuevamente un fuerte sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas y cómo realmente no tenían ya clases, pero aún no podían salir del salón, el maestro había hecho grupos de discusión o mejor dicho de recreación, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu, no pudieron aguantar la curiosidad, todas exigieron saber que habían platicado. Estas chicas podrían ser malas, pero el chisme en las mujeres viene en el cromosoma X integrado.

Así que estas 5 chicas acaparaban la atención de todos, y al parecer así sería hasta que sonará el timbre, aunque ese día las sorpresas no parecían terminar. La secretaria de la dirección pasó al salón y muy cortésmente anunció que Sakura Kinomoto era requerida en la dirección.

Una vez ahí, Sakura se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí.

La directora le indicó que se sentará y empezó a darle muchas vueltas al asunto:

_**Señorita Sakura¿Qué opina de este campamento? **_Empezó tratando de llegar al punto.

_**Estoy profundamente entusiasmada Directora, creo que es lo mejor que esta escuela a hecho.**_ Dijo Sakura con toda ternura.

_**Me alegra mucho que esté entusiasmada señorita Sakura, pero temo que su pareja deberá de ser cambiada.**_

_**¡QUÉ!**_ Dijo Sakura en un grito ahogado.

_**Así como lo oye señorita Sakura, temo decirle que Shaoran Li no es su pareja ideal.**_

_**Pero¿Porqué?**_ Intentó parecer calmada y tratar de no asesinar ahí mismo a su directora.

_**Digamos que el señor Li tiene buena posición social más no una buena reputación.**_

La directora se enfrascó contándole a Sakura cosas que ella ya sabía, de hecho la directora esperaba que la chica tuviera miedo y ella misma propusiera el cambio.

_**Así que cómo ves, este chico es de cuidado.**_ La directora estaba sorprendida de que Sakura ni siquiera hacía el menor aspaviento.

_**Tranquila directora, no se preocupe por mí, estaré bien, creo que nunca a sabido esto de mí, pero debido a los negocios de mi padre, he tenido que tratar con gente de todo tipo, he aprendido a ser fuerte y a ser muy precavida.**_ Dijo esto en un tono muy engatusador.

_**Bueno, sí estás segura que puedes manejarlo, pero te recuerdo que tienes mi protección, y también la de otros maestros, sí necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que dirigirte a nosotros¿de acuerdo?**_ Dijo la directora esperando que Sakura se encontrará bien, cosa que por supuesto iba a pasar.

Se despidió de la directora, maldiciendo por dentro¡Rayos! Ahora tendría que cuidarse que los profesores la vigilarán, ahora tendría que reducir a la mitad sus diversiones, pero de que la quitarán de ser la esposa de Li no era una de ellas.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

El sábado comenzó muy temprano para todos, Shaoran y Eriol pasaron a recoger a sus respectivas "esposas" en la mansión Kinomoto-Daidoji. Sakura se había puesto y lindo vestido de color verde oscuro que la hacía verse muy inocente pero también muy atrevida. El vestido azul marino que se puso Tomoyo era un poco más recatado pero igual la hacía verse muy atrevida.

Cuando llegaron al spa, se podía ver el lujo y la fastuosidad alrededor, pues todo el instituto estaba presentando lo mejor de lo mejor que poseía. Se veía limosinas entrando y saliendo, carros último modelo, todas las chicas ataviadas con sus ropas más finas, luciendo joyas o accesorios de moda. Paseaban de aquí para allá con costosas maletas, los chicos de grados más altos fumando aristocráticamente sus puros, a los más chicos jugando golf. En fin estos chicos eran la crema y nata de la sociedad japonesa y extranjera.

"Las cabañas" no eran nada más que las villas preparadas para los huéspedes del spa, en cada villa cabían 10 "matrimonios" y eran 20 villas. Los chicos del instituto que no podían pagarse semejante excursión quedaron fuera de la lista pero con los 200 chicos que venían del instituto fue más que suficiente para llenar el lujoso spa por ese fin de semana.

Usando las habilidades de Rika con la computadora, las 5 amigas quedaron instaladas con sus respectivas parejas en una sola villa.

_**Esto será muy bueno**_. Comentó Chiharu quien iba emocionada porque su pareja era Miyao Yamazaki, él no era tan rico pero tenía muy buena posición social, hacía reír a Chiharu con sus ocurrencias. Este viaje le preparaba grandes sorpresas.

_**Sí, pero estoy agotada**_. Dijo Rika que tanta organización la tenía mareada.

_**Bueno ya que estamos en un spa ¿porqué no aprovechamos y nos relajamos?**_ Dijo Tomoyo poniendo algo de sensatez al asunto.

_**Claro una vez que dejemos las maletas en la habitación, nos vemos en el sala de masajes ¿no?**_ Propuso Sakura y a lo que todas asintieron.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Una vez en la habitación Tomoyo se dejó caer en la cama de la espectacular habitación,  
era una habitación muy amplia con dos camas matrimoniales que estaban separadas por una puerta corrediza que semi dividía la habitación formando una pequeña habitación dentro de la misma habitación, se sintió feliz y aunque deseaba dormir un poco, le apetecía más ir a los masajes, hacía muy bonito día y se dispuso a cambiarse cuando Eriol irrumpió en su parte de habitación, justo cuando ella se quitaba el vestido.

_**Sabes, he deseado verte así durante todo el rato que estuvimos en recepción.**_ Dijo con una voz muy sensual y ronca.

Tomoyo volteó algo sorprendida pero lo disimuló, claro que había estado consiente de las miradas de Eriol y sabía de antemano que haría numerosas propuestas sexuales, sólo que no lo esperaba tan pronto.

Muy suavemente Eriol deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de la amatista, encendiéndola, besaba su boca suave y dulcemente.

_**Eriol...espera quede con mis amigas de ir con ellas...**_ Le dijo suavemente Tomoyo, empezaba a perder el control de ella misma. Eriol quien deslizaba pausadamente su dedo por el cuello de la amatista, solo sonrío.

_**Te recuerdo "esposa", que tienes tus deberes para conmigo, y no siento un firme rechazo de parte tuya¿acaso debo considerar lo que has dicho como una replica?**_ Dijo Eriol en un tono completamente seductor y cargado de deseo.

Mientras hablaba desnudaba los senos de Tomoyo, y los encontró excitados y muy duros.

_**No, en lo absoluto.**_ Dijo muy entrecortadamente Tomoyo.

Él mismo se desnudó y recostó a Tomoyo suavemente en la cama, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, Eriol la penetraba dulcemente mientras sus bocas se besaban desesperadamente. Tomoyo se dejó llevar por Eriol, no sabía porqué pero él le hacía perder el control de sí misma. Eriol por su parte estaba sorprendido, después de lo qué paso en la cancha, no debería tener tantas ganas de ella, pero toda la semana, se la pasó pensando en ella, esa mujer lo había hechizado porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Mientras sentía su piel bajó sus manos, no podía dejar de estremecerse sabiendo que la podía hacer suya cuando él quisiera, ninguna otra mujer le provocaba una necesidad tan grande.

Eriol veía como Tomoyo se movía llevada por el placer, él mismo no sentía su respiración, la volvía a tener sólo para él, mientras Tomoyo gemía su nombre, él gemía el suyo, no podía saber porqué, desde los 15 años que conocía el sexo, había tenido mujeres de todas las edades a su disposición, ninguna había conseguido que la nombrará mientras hacía el amor con alguna de ellas. En cambio mientras sentía en la espalda las manos de Tomoyo, perdía irremediablemente el control.

Ambos parecían tocar el cielo¿porqué no pudo decirle que no, mientras se oía a si misma gemir, Tomoyo se preguntaba porqué no quería salir de esa habitación. Ambos habían alcanzado un orgasmo excitante y adictivo, ambos cruzaron sus miradas mientras estaban íntimamente unidos.

_**Esto a sido...**_ Comenzó a decir Tomoyo pero los labios de Eriol no la dejaron terminar.

Nuevamente los besos comenzaban a subir de intensidad, esta vez Tomoyo se colocó a horcajadas sobre Eriol, mientras ella se mecía, Eriol gemía levemente, cuando Tomoyo empezó a besarlo por todo el amplio tórax, sus gemidos subían de intensidad, cuando Tomoyo lo vio y oyó gemir así no pudo sentirse más que excitada, empezó a moverse con más frenesí, las manos de Eriol aferraron la cadera de Tomoyo, mientras el vaivén de los dos nuevamente surgía efecto con nuevos orgasmos. Tomoyo se dejó caer en brazos de Eriol, que no pudo más que recibirla y tratar de controlar su agitada respiración.

Tomoyo empezaba a sentirse con sueño cuando escucho a lo lejos un timbre, el teléfono de la habitación estaba sonando. Muy despacio Eriol se retiró de Tomoyo para contestar el teléfono.

Tomoyo se quedó todavía en la cama con la cabeza dándole vueltas, en esta ocasión el sexo con Eriol fue desconcertante, tierno y muy pasional. Y también adictivo... ella tenía ganas de más, no sabía porqué pero quería tener nuevamente adentro a Eriol, sentirlo suyo.

Eriol por su parte también estaba desconcertado, se suponía que con su experiencia no se dejaría llevar por el acto así como así, sin embargo ponía poca atención a la llamada que estaba atendiendo. Deseaba nuevamente a Tomoyo, debajo de él, envolviéndolo en su calidez, ahora mismo. La llamada de Chiharu, era porque nadie más había llegado a la sala de masajes, lo único que Eriol pudo contestarle era que se había quedado dormida, y que él no quería despertarla hasta la hora de la comida. Chiharu dijo que estaba bien y que los vería a la hora de la comida.

Cuando regresó a la cama Tomoyo estaba a mitad de esta observándolo fijamente, cuando recorrió ávidamente el cuerpo de Eriol con la mirada, se levanto de la cama, fue junto a él y Eriol la recibió entre los brazos nuevamente. Tomoyo empezó a besar y a recorrer el cuerpo de Eriol, cuando se topó con la fuerte virilidad de Eriol, sus dulces besos en esa zona tan sensible hicieron que volviera a despertar el fuego, esos dos tenían mucho que hacer hasta la hora de la comida.

Sin embargo recordemos que ninguno usa protección, y recordemos que repetidas uniones pueden traer consecuencias...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Cuando Sakura llegó a su habitación que era igual a la de Tomoyo se sentía como niña con juguete nuevo. Después de desempacar su maleta y acomodarse, se sentó en la cama al sentirla tan mullida, le dieron ganas de brincar sobre ella cómo cuando era más pequeña.

A mitad de sus saltos y de sus gritos, llegó Shaoran a quién la escena que tenía enfrente le pareció graciosa, cuando Sakura lo vio se bajó de la cama con la mejillas encendidas.

Una sonora risa por parte de Shaoran rompió el hielo, quizá fuera porque en su infancia nunca tuvo oportunidad de hacer lo mismo que ahora, le resultaba muy divertido ver a alguien más hacerlo.

Sakura contagiada de la risa, también empezó a reír, en eso estaban cuando el entrenador del equipo de fútbol irrumpió en la habitación, se quedó de piedra al ver reír a su capitán del equipo y a la capitana de porristas tan a gusto.

La brusca interrupción los trajo a ambos al mundo nuevamente.

_**Kinomoto, Li¿Todo en orden? **_Comentó en tono muy neutral.

_**Sí entrenador todo en orden.**_ Dijo Sakura ya repuesta.

_**Bien, eh... con permiso.**_ Y salió prácticamente huyendo de la habitación.

Shaoran se quedó con cara de "¿y eso que fue?" , Sakura al ver la cara de Shaoran imagino que se preguntaba porque la interrupción.

_**Nos están vigilando.**_ Fue todo lo que dijo.

_**¿Porqué?**_ Shaoran comenzaba a enojarse.

_**Bueno porque la directora presume que tiene al jefe de la mafia china en su escuela**_. Le dijo Sakura en un tono burlón y lleno de indirectas.

**_O sea yo._** Dijo Shaoran.

_**Claro tú y tiene la idea de querer proteger a esta dulce damisela de tu feroces garras.**_ Dijo Sakura haciendo un mohín.

_**¿Tú crees que soy lo que ella dice?**_ Shaoran ahora encontraba muy divertida esta plática.

_**Por supuesto, yo también tengo mis fuentes.**_ Dijo Sakura algo arrogante.

**_Pues tú tampoco eres un ángel, pequeña dama de marfil. _**Dijo Shaoran con el mismo tono arrogante.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y Sakura hubiera jurado que podía ver la electricidad corriendo entre ellos.

Parecían dos escorpiones a punto de picarse.

_**¿Qué sabes tú?**_ Preguntó Sakura.

_**Sólo lo que me dijo un pajarito llamado Sumire.**_ Dijo Shaoran con un tono divertido.

_**Ha ya veo ¿Y crees lo que ella dice?**_ Devolviendo la pregunta hecha por Shaoran.

_**Claro, vi lo que hiciste a esa chica rubia.**_ Ahora los ojos de Shaoran despedían fuego.

_**En ese caso¿me tienes miedo?**_ Pregunto altanera.

_**No, para nada, quizá tu y yo nos llevemos muy bien.**_ Dijo con una voz muy seductora

Ante esta afirmación, Sakura no pudo evitar besarlo, pues esa frase fue cómo hipnosis para ella.

Pero después se dio cuenta no sólo de lo que había hecho sino de que Shaoran le correspondía. Se alejó de él.

_**¿Qué pasa Sakura? Estás huyendo de algo que no quieres, o estás huyendo de algo que temes querer?**_ Preguntó un poco ansioso.

Al ver esa mirada ámbar sobre ella, Sakura no pudo evitarlo, lo deseaba, desde la primera vez que lo vio.

_**No, ninguna de las dos.**_ Respondió con un tono neutro

Volvió al lado de Shaoran y se comenzaron a besar nuevamente, con más intensidad. Shaoran deslizó muy despacio el vestido verde, que lo había hecho desear a esa chiquilla desde que la recogió de su mansión. Sakura desabrocho esa incomoda camisa que le estorbaba para ver el bien formado cuerpo de Shaoran.

Lentamente las manos de Sakura se dieron vuelo acariciando el pecho bien definido de Shaoran, le fascino ver cómo se contraían, Shaoran no le importaba en lo absoluto el control que esta chiquilla ejercía sobre él, la idea de poseerla lo había torturado desde que conoció a Sumire, se imaginaba que Sakura ya habría sido de muchos más antes que él pero eso no importaba. Ahora era de él y lo demás no importaba.

Sakura tembló levemente mientras Shaoran la acostaba en la cama y la besaba desesperadamente tratando de marcar cada parte de su cuerpo como suyo. Ella se sentía perdida en medio de un mar de sensaciones nuevas. Se abandonó completamente a él.

Shaoran la penetró suave y lentamente, mientras prácticamente devoraba la boca de Sakura, fue hasta el momento en que él traspasó la delgada barrera que se dio cuenta de que Sakura se le estaba entregando completa. Eso sólo aumentó su deseo y sólo se detuvo a esperar que Sakura se acostumbrara a él.

_**Tranquila, pequeña sólo acostumbrate.**_ Dijo casi como un ronroneo.

_**Shaoran, no te detengas por favor.**_ La flor de cerezo estaba tan ansiosa de él que no sintió dolor.

Así como un tigre puede ser agresivo a la hora de matar, también puede ser muy tierno a la hora de cuidar de otros, de la misma manera, Shaoran trataba a Sakura, fue delicado y tierno desde el principio, cuando traspasó su virginidad y la oyó decir que no se detuviera, el chico no paró, ahora arremetía fuertemente contra ella, era intenso, casi sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, sentía que de un momento a otro sus piernas le fallarían, pero simplemente no podía detenerse.

Los gemidos de ambos chicos perdidos en una tormenta de sensaciones y caricias, se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Shaoran en una de esas volteó a Sakura, quedando la bella espalda de la flor de cerezo contra él.

_**Siente lo mismo que yo.**_ Le dijo Shaoran y guió su mano hacia el clítoris de la chica que empezó a gemir más fuerte. Ambos chicos estaban de espaldas que no se dieron cuenta que el entrenador se quedo sin palabras cuando los vio en pleno acto sexual, en el fondo sabía que eso pasaría. Y se metería en problemas sí los interrumpía. Cobardemente prefería que Shaoran Li se desquitará con la capitana que con él, y si quería hacerle el amor a la chica, él no lo iba a impedir, quería vivir gracias. Además Sakura sabía los riesgos y ella aceptó.

_**¡Shaoran¡Sakura!**_ Fue el gritó de los chicos cuando sobrevino el orgasmo.

Shaoran derramó su cimiente sobre la calidez aterciopelada de Sakura. La sostuvo entre sus brazos y rodó con ella, la cara de la chica se hundió en el cuello de Shaoran y esté se puso rígido cuando encontró al entrenador petrificado en la puerta, Shaoran hizo de cuenta que ni estaba ahí. Cuando de pronto se sintió feliz de que el entrenador estuviera ahí, le demostraría cómo se ama a una chica enfrente de sus narices.

Colocó a Sakura, sobre la cama nuevamente denotando a todas luces el femenino cuerpo de Sakura muy bien desarrollado a sus 16 años, la penetró nuevamente y esta vez más salvajemente embestía contra ella, Shaoran mordía levemente un pezón erecto de Sakura y el entrenador empezó a sentirse muy excitado¡Esa chiquilla si que estaba bien dotada!

Sakura por su parte sólo podía dejarse llevar por Shaoran y no vio al entrenador que denotaba que la escena en cuestión había hecho poner su miembro duro, y se empezó casi a masturbar cuando Shaoran salió de Sakura y comenzaba a lamer el sexo caliente de Sakura mientras esta se tocaba sus duros pezones y volvía el estallido delicioso del orgasmo, Shaoran se daba vuelo explorando todo lo que él quisiera, sabía que el entrenador estaba ahí y que encontraría esta escena muy interesante.

Fue cuando estalló Sakura, el delicioso almizcle femenino fue saboreado por él. Shaoran se encontró de pronto con los brazos de Sakura atrayéndolo hacia ella, ahora ella quería realizar una exploración minuciosa, cuando llegó a la zona más sensible de él, empezó a lamerlo primero, con lo que lo puso muy duro, después Sakura empezó a succionar y esta vez Shaoran estaba perdido, las manos de Sakura recorrían el cuerpo de Shaoran mientras ella succionaba más fuerte y se le desparramaba el semen de la boca...

Esos dos tenían cosas más interesantes que ocuparse del entrenador.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

El entrenador no pudo más y mejor salió de esa habitación puesto que ya hasta había estimulado su propio miembro cuando vio lo que Sakura empezaba a hacer, envidiaba a Shaoran Li por tener a esa linda chica a su lado, cuando a él se le dificultaba tener pareja.

Cuando llegó con la directora aún tenía su miembro erecto y ella escandalizada le había dicho que mejor fuera a darse una ducha fría pues iba a ser hora de la comida.

_"Y pensar que esto a penas empieza"_ Se dijo a sí misma.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

N.A¡Hola! Pues aquí actualizando un poco mas rápido, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, sí llegaron al "campamento" yo ya quisiera ir a uno de esos jeje, espero que la escena de S&S para los fans de esta pareja le haya parecido buena. ¿Y qué les parece la escena de los padres de ambas chicas eh? Para quienes se imaginan que Sonomi y Fujitaka son unos santurrones ¡No señor! También son personas y sienten, bueno ya que estamos de campamento vendrán cosas divertidas y también se darán cuenta de porque son ese quinteto las mejores amigas.

Tsuki Lunita: Hola! Pues espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho.

Lebel27: Gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado digamos que es el preámbulo de lo que va a pasar ahora que nuestras parejas protagonistas tuvieron sus mañanas ocupadas, cuídate.

Hermione I: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Kizuki: Bueno digamos que este capítulo es medio romántico, sólo para llegar a instalarse y poner en escena a todos los personajes que serán clave para lo que viene.

WitchReiko: Hola! Que bueno que te guste esa faceta de estas chicas sí así son cuando son dos ahora imaginate cuando se juntan las 5 .

Tane-chan: Espero haber complacido la escena de S&S y sí así como me escribiste en tu review con estos chicos va a ver sangre.

Marinne-chan: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado el preludio (si me quedo algo largo) de lo que pasará o mejor dicho que esta pasando.  
Lady Nux: Siento sí parece que van un poco rápido, pero como no son niños buenos, tampoco son unos santos. El próximo capítulo contiene sangre, espero que este te haya gustado.

Sakura Racliffe: Pues ya viste que no le pudo quitar a Shao, también fue algo manipuladora en ese aspecto. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado bastante subido de tono pero esto dará inicio a pasos más interesantes.

Nata-Angel-Chan: Tu review me encantó gracias por leer, espero que también te haya gustado las escenas S&F y S&S.

Basileia Daudojiu: Me encantó todo lo que dices en mi universidad tampoco hay Eriol ni Shaoran. No te preocupes esto es el principio, imaginate que esto se les salga de las manos.

AnnitaChibaKou: Jeje tienes toda la razón, a veces los que se dicen "decentes" no lo son, espero que te haya gustado la escena S&S.

Fabisa: Hola! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Laditomi: genial tu review, ya viste Sakura es bastante manipuladota con la directora sólo basto decir que ella se sabía cuidar y asunto arreglado.

Sailor Alluminem Siren: jeje espero no haber tardado tanto como la otra vez y que te hay gustado este capítulo.

Avances del próximo capítulo:

"_Señorita Sakura baje esa arma por favor"_

_"No entrenador, nadie me pone una mano encima sin mi consentimiento y se sale con la suya"._

Nos vemos después. OO

_"El mundo no está amenazado por las malas personas sino por aquellos que permiten la maldad."_

_Albert Einstein_


	6. Sólo se una cosa: Te amo

Capítulo 6: Sólo se una cosa: Te amo

Todas las parejas de aquella villa bajaron a comer puntualmente a las 3 de la tarde encontrándose en el restaurante. Y por cómo lo vio Chiharu, sus otras amigas habían tenido actividades extracurriculares en ese tiempo libre, incluyendo a la única que se lo puede considerar santa, la pequeña Naoko.

Rika bajaba de la mano con Kira Terada, cuando atravesaron el restaurante hasta dar con su mesa en la que ya estaban Chiharu y Yamazaki, claramente se les notaba la cara de satisfacción en especial de Rika, obviamente había gozado demasiado, Kira no podía disimular su placer al mirar a su "esposa" saludar a la pareja, con la mano libre que tenía acomodaba su pelo café oscuro y esos anteojos que lo hacían verse muy guapo con su metro ochenta no parecía de segundo y al lado de su pequeña "esposa" era un gigante, pero como gracias a Dios le había tocado ella precisamente, no la dejaría ir.

Cómo había dicho Rika, ella se pondría difícil si él pretendía ir más lejos, pero cuando Terada empezó a besarla y acariciarla una vez que la descubrió en la tina, fue imposible resistirse.

Terada, había empezado mal su día, pues su padre le había advertido que no pasará su tiempo planeando apuestas ni casinos clandestinos, o que sí no lo desheredaría, todo ese mal humor se fue por el caño, una vez que en la propiedad Sasaki vio bajar a su linda y flamante "esposa" con un lindo vestido lila, que le favorecía mucho y se dijo que no era necesario entretenerse en esas tonterías si podía tener para él sólo, a la que siempre le había gustado desde primero.

Luego cuando descubrió a Rika en la tina fue imposible contenerse, toda la lujuria y el deseo retenidos durante mucho tiempo salieron a flote y le hizo el amor en la tina salvaje y desesperadamente.

Quién decía que Yatsuhiro Inoe era un hombre frío y déspota que sólo pensaba en sí mismo debido a que no hablaba casi nada, sólo habría que preguntarle a Naoko si de verdad era así.

Yatsuhiro la tomaba muy posesivamente de la cintura mientras caminaban hacia la mesa entrando por la puerta lateral pues ellos no habían subido a la habitación sino que él le había propuesto que salieran a dar un paseo por los magníficos alrededores. Ellos habían escalado un precioso monte y se quedaron maravillados con la vista que la propiedad del spa ofrecía.

Los alumnos no tenían permiso de salir a escalar pero debido a que el spa pertenecía a la familia Inoe no tuvo dificultad para que le proporcionaran el equipo. En lo alto, y con esa vista Yatsuhiro le confesó que la amaba locamente y que con ella se sentía muy a gusto, le pidió de la manera más romántica que fueran novios y que en cuanto se terminara este "campamento" le pediría permiso a sus padres para que fuera oficialmente.

Naoko quedó encantada, siempre creyó que nunca tendría a alguien así a su lado, siempre vio que Sakura y a Tomoyo las idolatraban y aunque ella no se podía quejar de falta de atención siempre se dijo que nunca conseguiría al chico de sus sueños, pero al ver que él sentía lo mismo fue inútil decirle que no.

Cuando comenzaron a darse besos Yatsuhiro comprobó que era el primer chico que la besaba formalmente. Al final no resistió hacerla suya y terminaron haciendo el amor tiernamente bajo los árboles, Yatsuhiro estaba extasiado al encontrar el frágil y perfecto cuerpo de Naoko a su disposición, y es que el uniforme no le favorecía pero la ropa casual que portaba delató a la hermosa mujer que había debajo.

Decidió que no tenía por que esperar, pues sus tímidos gemidos lo enloquecían cuando besaba tranquilo sus pequeños pero hermosos senos y fue más, cuando comprobó que se le entregaba por completo, pues cuando atravesó su virginidad y ella le pidió muy tímidamente y casi sin aliento que continuará, decidió llevarla a placeres insospechados tanto para ella cómo para él mismo y se quedó sorprendido de su propia e intensa reacción, al final le embargó un sentido posesivo y protector al mismo tiempo unido a la pasión y al amor que le tenía.

Cuando ella sentía que podría morir de placer vio en los ojos de Yatsuhiro que el placer también lo embargaba, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro quedó visible cuando en una perfecta sincronía los dos gimieron y gritaron al sentir el orgasmo y ambos cuerpos se curvaban en armonía.

Fue cuando Naoko cayó rendida en el pecho de él, que Yatsuhiro decidió convertirla en la señora Inoe, él ya estaba en séptimo y pronto asistiría a la universidad, sabría que sus padres no se opondrían a ese matrimonio por ninguno de los dos lados, es más la unión de ambas familias sería beneficioso, estaba seguro que sus padres la adorarían sólo por su familia, y estaba seguro que el prestigio de la familia Inoe seduciría a favorecer esa unión, le daba algo de rabia saber que sólo por eso no tendría problemas para su matrimonio, contando los 16 años de ella y los 21 de él, pero el pensar que podría amanecer todos los días con Naoko a su lado, lo hacía estremecer de placer y felicidad.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ella? Se quedó pensando unos instantes mientras se relajaba y volvía a normalizarse su respiración, tal vez fue cuando participaron en aquel concurso de inteligencia y memoria, tan sólo apenas 6 meses atrás...

_Flash back---_

La escuela participaba del LVI campeonato de escuelas preparatorias de la ciudad de Tomoeda, Yatsuhiro siempre había tenido el primer lugar en la escuela y participaba en ese torneo con suma facilidad, siempre había tenido el primer lugar de toda la escuela hasta ese año que una tal Naoko se lo había arrebatado y él pasó a segundo lugar. De todas formas siempre se organizaba el equipo de competición con los mejores lugares de toda la escuela y él estaba incluido, quería conocer a la dichosa Naoko.

Cuando ella llegó al salón en donde comenzarían a practicar todas las preguntas, pareció que la envolvió un halo de luz, y Yatsuhiro se maldijo internamente por quedársele viendo embobado esperando que no se notará. Pero como siempre contestaba con monosílabos y siempre parecía distante con todo el mundo, nadie lo notó...

Excepto quizá su mejor y único amigo que le dio el codazo que lo hizo reaccionar, molesto consigo mismo, mejor se volteó para no ver ese ángel de sabiduría que había llegado, en el salón estaban los 10 mejores lugares de la escuela, era obvio que la mayoría se conocía pero como los de primero no podían participar pues Naoko no pudo hacerlo en su momento aún cuando su promedio la hacía merecedora de un lugar dentro del grupo.

Naoko se dio cuenta que todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo, pues le había quitado este año precisamente el primer lugar al chico más popular de la escuela, la directora la presentó ante todos y les recordaba amablemente que la institución tenía la obligación de llevarse el premio ese año, aún con todo el equipo de mejores promedios siempre se quedaban en segundo lugar, eso porque Yatsuhiro no aspiraba a conseguirlo, sólo por cumplir los caprichos de su padre, que le decía que el honor de la familia Inoe recaía sobre él.

Pero ese año una chica le había robado su tan preciado primer lugar en la escuela¡Y nada menos que de segundo! De seguro era una presumida y rica chica, cómo todas las demás, de hecho las otras chicas con buenos promedios, eran todas unas creídas y se le quedaban viendo descaradamente, cómo lamentaba no tener rayos láser para fulminarlas, pero en cuanto Naoko tartamudeo al hablar en seguida sintió una necesidad intensa – y molesta – de protegerla.

**_Espero que este año sí quedemos con el primer lugar. _**Comento la directora con énfasis en "primer" y se retiró del lugar.

**_Bueno, bueno empecemos a formar los equipos de estudio. _**Decía Ryu, un chico muy amable y jovial, único amigo de Yatsuhiro, acostumbrado a la actitud de este aún cuando sabia que él era una buena persona, mientras le cayeras bien, había otras situaciones que comentaremos después...

**_Veamos, yo seré con Inoe, la chica nueva con Ayame... _**al final se pasó un cuarto de hora formando los equipos, acaparando más tiempo en eso que estudiando, cuando se dio cuenta ni siquiera habían podido hacer un test sencillo de las habilidades de cada uno.

**_Bueno comencemos a hacer un concurso de prueba, a ver Naoko dime ¿Qué emperatriz china descubrió la seda Lei –Tsu a Si–Ling -Chi?... _**(N.A.: La respuesta correcta es a ambas la leyenda no se pone de acuerdo a cual de las dos atribuirle el descubrimiento del gusano de seda.)

Así cada pregunta que Ryu le hacia a Naoko ella la contestaba con simplicidad, tenía a todo el salón de estudio sorprendido, incluyendo Yatsuhiro que cada vez comprobaba que era una chica muy lista y nada presumida.

Al finalizar Naoko sólo había fallado una pregunta y no porque no la supiera sino porque no estaba acostumbrada a ella, Ryu le preguntó intencionalmente que sí tenía novio a lo que Naoko contestó torpemente y tartamudeando que no.

Después de eso, se formaron los grupos y Ayame le dio toda la lista de libros que se ocupaban para leer y le dio otro tanto más de la lista de séptimo a noveno, pensando que ella se asustaría y desistiría de estar ahí, ya que a diferencia de Naoko, ella sí estaba ahí por la popularidad que daba participar en el concurso.

**_¿Estás segura que es toda la lista? _**Preguntó Naoko inocentemente.

**_Sí segura ¿Porqué? _**Respondió lo más calmadamente posible.

**_Es que ya leí este, y este... _**Libro a libro fue borrando de la inmensa lista todos los libros que por sus manos ya habían pasado. Ayame casi se va de espaldas cuando al final sólo le quedaban 5 libros que no había leído.

_**¿Y qué hago en este caso? Estos libros no están en la biblioteca de la escuela, jamás había visto los títulos de estos.**_

Yatsuhiro estaba sorprendido aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, estaba seguro que aparte de él, Naoko se había leído la biblioteca de la escuela entera. Los 5 últimos libros seguramente se trataban de los de noveno y eran gigantescos y gruesos, lo sabía porque él los tenía en la biblioteca de su casa.

_**Sí no los consigues creo que habrá que ver quién te los presta**_. Dijo Ayame con voz arrastrada.

_**Yo te los presto.**_ Dijo Yatsuhiro incapaz de contenerse y prestar atención a su estudio pues había estado prestando atención a toda la conversación de las chicas y todo el salón se quedó boquiabierto incluida Ayame que le había preguntado desde antes sí los tenía y le contestó secamente que no.

_**¿De verás, no los necesitas?**_

_**Ya los leí.**_ Dijo por toda respuesta.

_**Mu...muchas gracias.**_

Al finalizar la práctica, Naoko se dirigía a su casa, cuando fue interceptada por Yatsuhiro, que le comentó donde vivía para que fuera a recogerlos, lo que pasó después fue que él la acompaño hasta el estacionamiento, iniciando ahí una bonita amistad.

Los siguientes días fueron de máxima concentración pero a ninguno de los dos le parecía difícil, todos los demás sufrían horrores por leer tanto, en cambio a ellos dos se les veía juntos haciéndose preguntas, leyendo el mismo libro, comentando todo incluso después de clases.

Las chicas de la escuela se le quedaban viendo horriblemente, Yatsuhiro incluso tenía que contenerse bastante para no gritarles que la dejarán en paz, entre ellas Ayame que había entrado sólo por acaparar la atención de Yatsuhiro y por popularidad aunque esté y sus monosílabos no le daban paso para nada más.

De hecho Naoko hubiera sufrido un terrible accidente en la escalera por culpa de Ayame si no hubiera sido frustrado por las dos peligrosas amigas de Naoko, Sakura y Tomoyo no veían con buenos ojos a esa chica.

Pues después de ver frustrados sus planes con ese chico, Sakura y Tomoyo después de la larga conversación que Naoko tuvo con él en un pasillo muy concurrido ellas optaron porque era mejor que la buena de Naoko se quedara con él. Después de ver las negras intenciones de esta chica, Ayame fue expulsada cuando las "honorables" Sakura y Tomoyo atestiguaron que Ayame la había hecho tropezar a propósito y no accidentalmente cómo quería hacerlo parecer.

El brazo izquierdo de Naoko fue tomado impulsivamente por Sakura antes de caer y el derecho por Yatsuhiro que la levantó cómo si no pesará nada y la llevó a enfermería después de que Ayame lastimó el pie de Naoko para hacerla caer, la mitad de la escuela que observó esta escena murmuraba ya, que el indómito corazón de Yatsuhiro tenía ya una dueña.

Porque el chico frío la llevó con tanta calidez en sus brazos que todas las admiradoras comenzaron a llorar de furia y decepción, los chicos admiradores de ella se quedaron sin aire, la lista de Naoko, salía automáticamente de las filas de solteras populares disponibles, nadie en sus cinco sentidos – no si eran listos – le quitaría a Yatsuhiro su novia.

Después de ese suceso, Naoko se llevó mucho mejor con él y era la envidia de todas pues sólo con ella platicaba realmente que con otras chicas . Eso se incrementó más cuando fueron la pareja seleccionada para el concurso y ganaron arrolladoramente el primer lugar.

Cuando la dejó en su casa, el se despidió con una cálida sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Naoko desde la cabeza hasta los pies, tan obviamente e inocentemente que Yatsuhiro se marchó de ahí con el orgullo masculino en el rostro.

_Fin Flash Back_

Recordaba lánguidamente estos sucesos mientras veía a Naoko dormir placidamente en su pecho, cuando su reloj de pulso sonó a la distancia, puso su habitual cara de mal genio, este breve interludio había acabado pero se prometió que no sería el último, esa chiquilla lo había conquistado sin que se lo propusiera y estaba seguro que Naoko ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

Al llegar a la mesa las otras parejas se les quedaron viendo al ver que platicaban animadamente, no eran los únicos casi todo el restaurante estaba atónito de ver ¡reír! a Yatsuhiro, el único que no lo hacía realmente era el simpático de Ryu que de alguna forma sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos después de que sólo hacia un mes que había terminado el concurso y veía a su amigo animado y feliz, sobre todo cuando pasaba por los salones de segundo.

El matrimonio Li que faltaba a la mesa venían con una cara de satisfacción que no podían con ella, estaban muy satisfechos, aunque Sakura se maldecía por la presencia del entrenador, pues Shaoran le había comentado a Sakura que era lo que había estado haciendo mientras ella estaba entretenida en otras cosas. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa lo que no se decía se podía aspirar en el aire.

Los últimos en bajar fue el matrimonio Hirawizagua – más a fuerzas que de ganas –, ellos venían embelesados, embobados y distraídos, incluso Shaoran se extraño muchísimo de la mirada de Eriol pues sus ojos normalmente fríos y cortantes estaban sorprendentemente calidos y tiernos, con sólo ver la manera en como trataba a Tomoyo, retirándole la silla y saludando a todos los demás amablemente, Shaoran supo que estaba enamorado.

De la misma manera Sakura estaba enfadada, se suponía que Tomoyo tomaba a juego lo de su amorío con Eriol ¿o no? Pero supo que estaba perdida, su querida prima estaba tontamente enamorada, se le veía en los ojos, porqué era tonto enamorarse de alguien ¿o no? Ese pensamiento se empezó a escurrir cuando vio a Shaoran a su lado, quizá no...

La comida fue exquisita y de primera calidad, todos los chicos de esta mesa sí que sabían comportarse en sociedad, era la mesa que llamaba más la atención pues todos los chicos eran de segundo excepto Yatsuhiro pero todos parecían grandes conocidos de negocios, de hecho Shaoran ya conocía Yatsuhiro por haber cerrado un trato para su cadena hotelera y el mismo Yatsuhiro le "ayudó" con los accionistas que no quería a Li como socio, así que podía decirse que a la mesa había otro colaborador más aparte de Eriol.

Otro colaborador más a la mesa era Kira Terada, sus juegos y apuestas habían hecho que conociera a Li en otra ocasión cuando Kira había apostado una casa en la región de Osaka y había perdido, el otro apostador era un severo deudor de Li. Shaoran no estaba interesado en hacer tratos con su deudor pero le convenía más un convenio con la familia Terada que prácticamente eran dueños absolutos de la comunicación televisiva de Japón, así que Kira viendo las grandes ventajas que le ofrecía ser socio de Li aceptó. Al final el otro apostador no se quedó con la casa de Osaka ya que perdonó la deuda de Kira, una vez que Kira manejando hábilmente las negociaciones – porque era en lo único que era bueno –, le pidió a Li que perdonará la deuda al otro apostador y que el vería la manera en que tuviera acciones de la compañía, por consecuencia Kira se volvió otro fiel colaborador del mismísimo Shaoran Li.

La directora estaba preocupada por las chicas con sólo ver cómo llegaron supo que al menos tres de ellas ya no eran puras y de las otras dos no estaba segura. ¿Cómo se lo diría a los padres? Estaba claro que habían tenido relaciones pues ella como esposa sabía que le pasa al cuerpo femenino una vez que comienza a tener experiencias sexuales.

Lo que no sabía era que la escena entre Shaoran y Sakura había despertado bajos instintos (N.A.: Me sonó a película) en el entrenador y ella no lo sabía pero eso iba desatar la tormenta y a convertir a los chicos de dicha mesa en los mejores y peligrosos aliados que la institución iba a conocer.

* * *

Pasadas las cuatro de la tarde después de la comida se sirvió el café y el té y empezó la sobremesa. 

En eso estaban las 5 parejas cuando fueron interrumpidas por el entrenador.

_**Señoritas háganme favor de acompañarme**_. Dijo con voz autoritaria.

_**¿Todas?**_ Preguntó Naoko quien estaba muy a gusto con su novio.

_**Sí todas.**_

Dicho esto las 5 chicas se levantaron y siguieron al entrenador a través del restaurante, con todas las miradas sobre ellas, Tomoyo apuntó mentalmente que sea lo que sea el entrenador sufriría las consecuencias.

De hecho los 5 chicos se quedaron viendo entre sí y en silencio asintieron lo que le pasaría al entrenador, ahora no sólo tenía 2 chicos ahora 3 más sobre su cabeza.

El entrenador guió a las 5 chicas hasta su habitación que compartía con el maestro de atletismo.

_**¿Se puede saber bola de zorras porque no son más discretas?**_ Dijo el entrenador totalmente insultante.

_**Óigame, no tiene ningún derecho a insultarnos ni a tratarnos de esa forma ¿Qué hemos hecho?**_ Preguntó Chiharu realmente molesta.

_**¡Más bien tienen que decir que no han hecho!**_ Dicho esto se bajo los pantalones y dejo a la vista su miembro excitado.

_**¡Qué asco!**_ Dijo Tomoyo.

_**¡Súbase los pantalones!**_ Dijo Naoko

_**¡Qué hace!**_ Dijo Rika

_**¡Ahora sí muy inocentes no! Sólo les digo que si no quieren que nadie se entere de que paso en sus respectivas habitaciones van a tener que pasar a "probar" mi lindo miembro, cada una de ustedes y ¡se me van desnudando!**_

Ese acto junto con esa orden hizo rabiar a las 5 chicas, no se iban a dejar manipular por un completo pervertido, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, el entrenador agarró del brazo a Sakura sometiéndola.

_**Y más tu pequeña¿Disfrutaste hacerlo con Li?**_ Diciendo esto le iba a dar un beso pero Sakura le volteó la cara, cosa que lo irritó, así que la cacheteó.

Sakura estaba ya enojada, nadie se atrevía a hacerle algo así, sacó la navaja que le quitó a Shaoran un momento antes de salir de la habitación y con ella se volteó y se acerco muy lentamente al entrenador.

**_Señorita Sakura baje esa arma por favor. _**Dijo muy asustado.

**_No entrenador, nadie me pone una mano encima sin mi consentimiento y se sale con la suya. _**Dijo una muy peligrosa y enojada Sakura.

Todas las chicas actuaron rápidamente, con Tomoyo dando ordenes para sí algo no salía bien.

_**Rika cierra la puerta con llave, Naoko calcula cómo podemos deshacernos del cuerpo del entrenador, Chiharu prepara la solución para que no quede sangre.**_

La voz decidida de Tomoyo hizo que se le bajará la erección al entrenador, estas chicas hablaban en serio y al parecer no había señales de que quisieran retroceder.

**_Espera Sakura, todos nos vieron salir con el entrenador, las posibilidades de que nos acusen y encuentren culpables son muy altas. _**Dijo Naoko pensando analíticamente.

Sakura pareció meditarlo unos momentos.

_**Tienes razón Naoko, bien esto es lo que haremos, no lo mataremos aquí esperaremos al anochecer y así nadie se va a dar cuenta cuando desaparezca, pero hay que atarlo primero.**_

En eso se escuchó una botella romperse y al entrenador desplomándose segundos después... fue Chiharu ya que calculando el peso del entrenador y su fuerza física podría someterlas a todas si se lo hubiera propuesto.

_**Bien hecho Chiharu ahora sólo hay que sacarlo.**_

**_Rika y yo iremos por un carro de servicio. _**Declaró Tomoyo.

En lo que las 4 chicas se movilizaban para sacar el cuerpo inconsciente del entrenador la pequeña Naoko quedó inmovilizada incapaz de planear algo bueno para que no se notará la desaparición del entrenador.

**_Naoko¿que te pasa?_** Preguntó Sakura de muy mal humor.

**_No puedo hacerlo, Saku no puedo, tengo mucho miedo._** Soltándose a llorar incontrolablemente.

Sakura no consideró la posibilidad de que realmente Naoko estuviera aterrada pues ella jamás había estado en medio de la acción, ella, Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu habían tenido participación otras veces, pero habían acordado que la única que jamás participaría sería Naoko pues ella era una mente brillante pero demasiado buena y probablemente sería un estorbo en el campo de batalla como estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

**_Cálmate Naoko._** Dijo Sakura más tranquila sabiendo que Naoko antes que otra cosa era su fiel amiga, jamás las había delatado y les había ayudado bastante con una buena planeación de los actos siniestros que en el pasado habían hecho. La abrazó suavemente. **_Si quieres puedes irte ya pensaré cómo resolverlo sin tu ayuda¿está bien?_**

Naoko asintió y salió del cuarto del entrenador y se fue al suyo pero como Yatsuhiro estaba preocupado terminó la sobre mesa y se fue a la habitación que compartía con Naoko por sí llegaba ahí primero.

Al verla llegar, llorando y más pálida que la leche él no pudo resistir abrazarla, por lo que Naoko se soltó a llorar y no pudo evitar desahogarse con él.

Le contó todo lo que pasó y por la mente de Yatsuhiro empezaron a desfilar toda clase de imágenes de tortura y castigo que le haría al entrenador en cuanto dejara a Naoko tranquila y dormida.

Pero lo que no se imaginó fue la confesión que sin querer se le salió a Naoko…

**_Pero ya todo estará bien Sakura sabrá que hacer con él…_** Cuando Naoko se dio cuenta de sus palabras mudó inmediatamente pero era muy tarde.

**_Así que mi pequeña Naoko sí sabía lo que hacía su amiga ¿no?_** Dijo Yatsuhiro abrazándola firmemente y con una voz mortalmente suave.

**_¿A…a que te refieres con eso?_** Preguntó temblando.

**_Mi querida Naoko, una vez tuve la oportunidad de escuchar a Yue platicando con Yukito acerca de un plan que tenía su linda amiga Sakura, todo perfectamente calculado y analizado, sospecho que TU hiciste el plan, tu amiga Sakura no tiene el tipo de genio para calcular tiempos, imprevistos y todo eso que planearon contra aquella chica Sumire ¿no es cierto?_** Yatsuhiro sonreía con una sonrisa lobuna.

Naoko bajó la cabeza y dijo un tímido y apenas audible **_Sí_**.

**_No te preocupes, todos hemos hecho cosas oscuras y créeme cuando te digo que no te reprimas por mí, de hecho me hubiera encantado ayudarte con esta "situación" ¿Pero que te parece si dejamos que tus amigas se quiebren un poco la cabeza?_** Dijo Yatsuhiro con el orgullo en el rostro.

**_Tu…tu ¿también has hecho cosas así?_** Preguntó Naoko desconcertada.

Yatsuhiro empezó a reír y después de calmarse un poco le comenzó a contar las cosas que en su familia se hacía cuando tenían estorbos en su camino, la misma clase de cosas siniestras que hacía su amigo Shaoran Li.

Después enmarcó el rostro de Naoko con sus manos con algo parecido a la reverencia y le dijo muy cerca al oído **_Me encanta que tu seas el cerebro de la operación._**

Después comenzó a besarla muy tiernamente como haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, por una parte le gustaba la parte atrevida de Naoko realizando esos planes y por otra la tímida que siempre estaba ahí, simplemente perfecto se dijo para sí mismo y después la llevó a otro mundo de éxtasis, haciéndola olvidar que tenía amiga alguna…

Detrás de la puerta de su habitación se encontraban otros 4 chismosos que se enteraron de lo que había pasado en el cuarto del entrenador, entre ellos Shaoran Li no podía contener las ganas de ver lo que Sakura haría con el entrenador… y lo haría no había nadie que pudiera impedírselo.

* * *

Las chicas guiaron el carrito a través de un sendero en el bosque, habían podido salir gracias a que alguna chica del servicio de limpieza había dejado abierta una puerta restringida. 

Lo único que ahora ocupaba la mente de Sakura era cómo conseguiría los medios para deshacerse del cuerpo, ahora estaba inconsciente pero en algún momento volvería a despertar y ella estaba consiente de dos cosas: mataría al entrenador por haberla visto con Shaoran y haberla cacheteado y otra que se desharía del cuerpo a como diera lugar.

Encontró la respuesta a su dilema en el lago que pertenecía al spa, por lo que observó, un efectivo sistema de limpieza trituraba la posible basura que contaminará el lago.

Ahora sabía como deshacerse de él: lo descuartizaría vivo y cada pieza sería metida al filtro de limpieza y este lo trituraría.

Sakura sonreía mientras se dirigía a la cocina del spa, donde seguramente encontraría un cuchillo de carne y guantes para cubrir sus huellas.

Shaoran empezaba a molestarse, los alumnos no tenían permiso de salir hasta el día siguiente, por ahora las instrucciones eran que debían permanecer en el hotel, cuando vio a Sakura pasar desapercibida hacia la cocina y traía esa sonrisa de satisfacción que él mismo ponía cuando obtenía satisfacción aunque no fue el único que la vio pasar así...

Shaoran siguió discretamente a Sakura desde que salió de la cocina hasta que llegó al paraje donde estaba el carrito con sus otras cuatro aliadas al parecer Sakura les había ordenado que vigilaran para que ella pudiera hacer su trabajo sin problemas, por lo que Shaoran tuvo que subirse a un árbol cercano para observar.

La escena que se llevó a cabo frente a uno de los desagües del lago fue la que más complació a Shaoran: Sakura cortó a destajo la cabeza del entrenador para que no hubiera gritos, después cortó hábilmente los brazos desmembró todo el brazo quitando los codos y las muñecas, como si fuera una cirujana experta, después las piernas quitando las rodillas y los tobillos, pedazo a pedazo la figura del entrenador desapareció y el ducto por el cual había puesto los restos, lentamente pasaba del color rojo que la sangre manchó al color blanco.

Shaoran estaba más que asombrado empezaba a sentir una euforia mayúscula, "que habilidad de la chiquilla", pensó él y no era para menos, desmembrar a un hombre de las dimensiones del entrenador con tan sólo 1.60 metros que tenía Sakura requería un hábil manejo del instrumento a utilizar y amplios conocimientos del cuerpo humano para saber donde cortar.

Cuando Sakura terminó, sus amigas la ayudaron a limpiarse y a quitar las evidencias, y a ellas mismas de lo que pudieran traer con ellas del cuerpo del entrenador: huellas, cabellos del hombre incluso saliva porque todo eso era evidencia si las acusaban.

Shaoran se ocultó en una posición bien estratégica para que las chicas que eran vigilantes no lo notarán, y desde ahí pudo observar que lamentablemente no era el único que había observado la escena: la directora estaba tan blanca que parecía un muerto vivo pero se retiró de ahí silenciosamente.

Desgraciadamente para ella, Shaoran sí la había visto y ese sería el peor error de su vida, sí no lograba convencerla de callarla, desafortunadamente para ella él la mataría, no podía permitir que su flamante novia terminará en la cárcel.

* * *

Para cuando las parejas bajaron a cenar, la directora ya estaba advertida: Shaoran Li le había hecho una visita a su cuarto y le había dicho que se callara o le pasaría lo mismo que el entrenador y ella tenía una familia que cuidar, su esposo y su pequeño hijo la estaban esperando en casa, no podía darse el lujo de permitirse matar. 

Así que a la hora de la cena dio el aviso de que el entrenador del equipo de fútbol había tenido que salir y que por lo tanto él no se encontraría durante el resto de la convivencia.

Nadie lo lamentó.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida al relacionar toda la información y volteó a ver a Shaoran quien la miraba con ojos de felino depredador. Esté simplemente asintió levemente, la mayoría de los jóvenes de esta mesa se habían enterado de lo que había pasado y por lo menos los cuatro conocidos estaban muy orgullos de sus respectivas "esposas", Yamazaki aún se debatía si le caía bien o mal la noticia.

Todos cenaron muy alegremente, nadie en esta mesa parecía tener sentimientos de culpa excepto quizás Naoko, después de haber hecho el amor con Yatsuhiro prácticamente el resto de la tarde, recordó después su sentimiento de culpa. Pero Yatsuhiro le aseguró que todo estaba bien y después de hablar con Li supo que ya todo había terminado.

Así que la velada transcurrió visiblemente tranquila y normal.

* * *

Cuando Sakura y Shaoran llegaron a su habitación, Shaoran cerró fuertemente con llave y cadena la puerta, no quería interrupciones como la otra vez. 

Sakura iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle que fue lo que hizo cuando mudó completamente al momento en que Shaoran la besó posesivamente y salvajemente.

**_Escuchame bien Sakura Kinomoto lo que hiciste hoy fue maravilloso estoy sumamente complacido. Y no hay nada en este mundo que me haría más feliz que seas mía._** Dijo Shaoran cuando tuvo la necesidad de respirar.

Sakura sonrío. **_Por supuesto_**, dijo ella malvadamente.

Después Shaoran simplemente la tumbó en medio de la habitación, y esa noche simplemente se oían gemidos roncos y de cuando en cuando pequeños gritos de parte de la dama de marfil o del pequeño lobo cuando llegaban nuevamente a un orgasmo. Al llegar la madrugada, ambos cuerpos estaban llenos de sudor y cansancio.

**_Te amo Sakura Kinomoto._** Dijo Shaoran con una voz cargada de emoción.

_**Y yo a ti Shaoran Li.**_

De una manera muy extraña llega el amor y aún para estos personajes siniestros, les toca experimentar un sentimiento tan puro como ese. Ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos en la alfombra de la habitación aún el destino les depara otras sorpresas en el futuro.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola queridos lectores espero que este capítulo les haya gustado porque esta vez la sangre corrió a manos de Sakura y pues sí la única a la que en verdad le permiten seguir "inocente" es a Naoko ya vieron que cuando llego con su amado y le contó todo él no se enojo pero ella sí se sorprendió con su contestación ya ven que no todo en el niño lindo es bueno jeje por algo es tan amigo de Shaoran y los otros tres chismosos ya se enteraron de lo que hicieron sus lindas novias! Otra cosa perdón por subir muy tarde este capítulo es que no encontraba donde lo había guardado (gomen nasai) jeje, pero para compensarlos le puse más acción y lo hice bastante largo para que vieran que la espera valía la pena. Gracias por leerme a:

**ceci-usui:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario eso de la mafias lo pensaré creeme.

**Tanechan:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capítulo satisfaga las emociones propias de una.

**MoonHikaru:** Hola Querida Moon! Es un gusto saber de ti me alegra que te guste mi fic, por cierto ya viste lo que le paso al entrenador por metiche y pervertido.

**Pily-chan:** Siento traer tan tarde la actualización pero el capítulo ya lo tenía escrito pero no recordaba donde lo había guardado jeje y hasta que me iluminaron que tengo años sin actualizar.

**AnnitaChibaKou:** Ya viste que le pasó al entrenador por hacer esas cochinadas jeje, gracias por tu comentario.

**Li Sakura25:** Jeje por ahí se acerca otra escena de S&S espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Ojos-Plateados:** Jejeje ahora sí me tarde en subir pero espero que el capítulo valga la pena. Gracias por tus comentarios me suben el ánimo.

**Fabisa:** Me encanta recibir tu review siempre es muy entretnido gracias, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, saludos.

**Angel Nocturno:** M m m m m ya decia yo que te iba a gustar espero tu comentario acerca de este capítulo te gustó el asesinato? quien dice que una mujer no puede matar con saña a alguien, se equivocó de planeta.

**kishuu arashi:** Creo que este capítulo debe haberte complacido enormemente porque al fin estos dos siniestros personajes se confiesan su amor algo medio impulsivo pero la verdad es la que sale a la luz.

**Tane-chan:** Jeje todo metiche como él obtiene lo que se merece no crees? Espero que te haya gustado como Saku se deshizo de él.

**Lebel27:** Jua jua la malvada autora asesinó al entrenador y que mejor que la propia mano de Saku? Espero que el capítulo siguiente lo esperes con ansias jeje.

**Laditomi:** Bueno querida laditomi espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, espero tus comentarios, saludos.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Pues sí tus suposiciones acerca de Tomoyo son acertadas nada más que este capítulo estaba dedicado a la sangre y la venganza. Jeje espero que te guste ya en el próximo saldrá a la luz este "pequeño" detalle.

**Zaphi moon:** Me alegra que te guste mi historia y francamente espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos.


	7. Los pecados pesan

Capítulo 7: Los pecados pesan

La chica miraba con evidente asombro las hojas que caían de otoño, en lo que miraba, recordaba cómo se estaba adaptando a su nueva vida, en dos meses habían pasado demasiadas cosas para ella, desde ese campamento. Su nueva vida de casada era deliciosa, sus suegros la trataban con mucho respeto, pues era la que había terminado con la soltería de él.

Naoko era ahora la esposa de Yatsuhiro, pues en cuanto llegaron del campamento, la dejo en su casa nada más a que se arreglará pues le había dicho que la iba a llevar a un lugar muy especial.

Ese mismo día Yatsuhiro anunció a toda su parentela que se casaba, sus padres palidecieron temiendo que fuera con una chica sin estatus social, claro para ellos el estatus era muy importante.

Sus almas descansaron en paz cuando les dijo que se trataba de una Yanagizawa, vio el cambio en los ojos de toda su familia, que pensaron que se casaba con Naomi, la hermana mayor de Naoko que contaba con 20 años, los decepcionó nuevamente, Naoko tenía tres hermanas antes que ella, después de Naomi estaba Noemí, después Naolí y al último Naoko de 18 y 17 años respectivamente, cuando les dijo que era con la más pequeña de la familia, sus padres y los tíos presentes se quedaron de piedra, la chica sólo tenía ¡16 años!

Su madre se desmayó, su padre empezó a fumar un puro y sus tíos comenzaron a acabarse la licorera, la familia Inoe acababa de colapsar, Yatsuhiro estaba muy contento de hacer temblar a la familia.

Pero ese día dejo en claro que no se iba a casar con nadie más. Al final la familia Inoe no dijo que no, Yatsuhiro los había sacado adelante ante una crisis económica cuando se alió con Li, y los dejó muy boyantes, demostrando el temple que tenía para los negocios, si él quería casarse con la más chica de los Yanagizawa nadie se lo podía impedir.

En la noche se presentó en la mansión de Naoko y la llevó a cenar, donde muy románticamente le pidió que fuera su esposa.

Naoko, sin palabras sólo acertó a decirle que sí, emocionada por el cariño y amor con que se lo dijo, supo que tenía que decirle que sí.

Al llegar de nuevo a su casa, Yatsuhiro no iba a medias tintas, pidió la mano de Naoko formalmente y sus padres al notar que el apellido era Inoe, no tuvieron ninguna objeción.

Yatsuhiro organizó todo y a la semana siguiente ya estaba frente al altar diciendo que sí, Naoko pronuncio sus votos con mucha confianza y seguridad.

La felicitaron sinceramente sus mejores amigas, malvadas y asesinas, pero al fin y al cabo amigas, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika y Chiharu, la felicitaron sinceramente deseándole la mejor de las suertes y una feliz vida matrimonial.

Recordó que esos dos meses, su boda sólo había dado paso a un sin fin de sorpresas por parte de toda la escuela.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**_¿Te enteraste?_** Decía una chica con el típico uniforme escolar

_**Sí lo supe en cuanto llegue¡que nuestra compañera Yuri estaba embarazada!**_

_**Al parecer es de quien fue su "esposo" en el campamento, pero no es la única la mitad de la escuela ¡Están embarazadas!**_

_**¡Dios bendito¿Te imaginas que de bodas va a ver?**_

Naoko sonrió al escuchar a esas dos chicas, ella ya traía la sortija de matrimonio en su dedo y dado que había transcurrido un mes sin novedad desde su boda, sonreía cada vez que la miraban feo otras chicas, por lo que ella sabía no estaba embarazada, aún cuando no estaba cuidándose, tal vez por eso sonreía más, ella ya estaba casada mucho antes que cualquier otra chica y sin la necesidad de estar embarazada, en eso estaba cuando una voz ya conocida por ella le susurro al oído:

**_¿Rememorando viejos recuerdos?_** Y la tomo familiarmente de la cintura.

**_¡Yat¡cómo eres¿Dónde andabas?_** Preguntó cariñosamente su esposa y la mitad de la escuela que quería con Yatsuhiro la volteó a ver asesinamente cuando ella le paso las manos por su cuello.

Una sonrisa se puso en los labios de Yatsuhiro cuando Naoko lo hizo y le dijo: **_Es una sorpresa_**.

Se alejaron de ahí, y era imposible no verlos ya que su boda había acarreado miles de conjeturas, entre las que se hablaba de embrujos y embarazos, nada de lo cual era cierto.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ese mismo día se desmayó Tomoyo, últimamente se veía más pálida de lo que ya era, y cuando la enfermera escolar le hizo las pruebas pertinentes le dijo con toda calma que estaba embarazada.

**_¿QUE?_** Había gritado Sakura que fue la única que se quedó a acompañarla.

**_Hay instituciones que se encargan de este tipo de casos._** Sugirió muy sutilmente la enfermera.

Se formó un silencio y la enfermera entendió que necesitaban tiempo a solas.

**_¿Es de Hirawizagua no?_** Preguntó Sakura con voz calmada e intentando controlarse.

Tomoyo asintió.

_**Probablemente tú también lo estés, Li ¿fue el primero no?**_

Sakura asintió.

_**Probablemente deba también hacerme la prueba¿pero de verdad quieres tenerlo?**_

**_Por supuesto Sakura, tal vez con otras personas sea cruel, pero el bebe es sangre de mi sangre_** (esta idea la saque del padrino cuando dicen "los negocios son negocios, la familia es la familia"). Aunque la verdad era que Tomoyo había querido embarazarse de Eriol desde el principio¡Por Dios estaba enamorada de ese hombre frío! Y lo que más había querido era tener un bebé de él.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Eriol estaba feliz se le podía notar en el brillo de los ojos, Shaoran lo sabía, al fin y al cabo muy en el fondo, los hombres alguna vez desean ser padres. Aunque esa idea no le desagradaba del todo, puesto que no tenía que preocuparse de no tener con que mantenerlo, no le agradaba mucho. Así que él en su normal estado serio e imperturbable comenzó a hacerse a la idea ¿y sí había dejado a Sakura embarazada? Ese sería el final del juego, aún cuando ya había tomado la decisión de casarse con ella y decirle que la amaba, el juego hacía emocionante las cosas... cuando empezaba a disfrutar de las cosas, estás parecían acabar demasiado pronto.

Pero el destino da vueltas y estas parejas tenían pecados que expiar y el destino se encarga de que te acuerdes de ellos y los comiences a lamentar...

Esa misma tarde, Fujitaka como mentor de Tomoyo fue llamado al despacho de la directora, para comunicarle la noticia.

_**...dice que mi pupila Tomoyo, esta... ¿embarazada?**_

_**Tal como lo oye señor Kinomoto, y el padre se sospecha que es Eriol Hiragizawa.**_

**_¿HIRAGIZAWA?_** Rugió Fujitaka, ese nombre juntó con el de Li no era bueno, negocios sucios y mafia llegaron a su mente. Y él había hecho todo lo posible por no toparse con ellos en los negocios.

**_Sí señor, pero me temo que no va a hacer la única creo que probablemente la señorita Sakura también y a que no adivina de quién_**. La directora estaba contenta, por lo menos tendría un aliado.

**_¿De quién?_** Fujitaka sentía que el pecho estaba por colapsar.

**_De Shaoran Li._** Fujitaka palideció.

**_¿LI¿De todos tenía que ser él¡Oh por Dios Nadeshiko, lo siento tanto, debes de estar retorciéndote en tu tumba!_** Fujitaka parecía a punto de tener un infarto. Y le hubiera dado uno de no haber recordado a la persona que seguramente le ayudaría a hacer escarmentar a las chicas, el hermano de Sakura, Touya, ahora convertido en oficial administrativo del ejercito. Touya, quien estaba seguro le ayudaría a sacar secretamente a Tomoyo y a Sakura del país y hacerlas desparecer, sí Li y Hiragizawa tenían tanto poder, seguramente en un viaje normal aunque privado sabrían donde estaban y sí estaban embarazadas de ellos, probablemente los rufianes querrían tanto el bebé como a la madre. Y no se equivocaba.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Esa noche, Sakura había confirmado para sí, que estaba embarazada, después de hacerse una prueba casera.

Pero mientras caminaba hacia el despacho de su padre, no podía imaginar ni remotamente lo que le esperaba, aunque se dio una idea, al ver ahí a Touya imperturbable, rígido como una piedra, de hecho si no fuera porque sabía que Shaoran estaba en su departamento y tenía el pelo castaño juraría que él estaba ahí vestido de militar.

Sonomi estaba llorando, pues le había tratado de explicar a Fujitaka que ella y Makoto habían hecho lo mismo. Fujitaka había respondido que tal vez para ella que sabía el arte de la seducción estaba bien pero no iba a permitir que su hija se casara ¡Con el padrino de la mafia china! A Fujitaka sinceramente le encantaba tener sexo con Sonomi, pero no iba a permitir que eso confundiera su mente y su posición de padre, y le había jurado a Nadeshiko que Sakura se casaría con Kenji Amoto pues estaba prometida con él por parte de su madre.

Sonomi le había dicho a su vez que ella le había jurado a Makoto convertir a Tomoyo en lo que era Sonomi y ella le había asegurado que Sakura y Tomoyo eran por mucho tan buenas como la maestra. Fujitaka estaba furioso por saber eso, juraría que su pequeña Sakura jamás dio indicios de ser así y no iba a permitir que eso pasara. Finalmente, le dio una buena lección a Sonomi acerca de qué es lo mejor para los hijos, a tal extremo que la dejo llorando. Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja, las dos se irían, pero al final decidió decirle a Touya que las tratara bien y que lo que estaba buscando con eso era saber si las chicas realmente estaban enamoradas de ellos y hacerlas reflexionar un poco.

**_¿Así que finalmente sacaste a relucir tu verdadero yo?_** Dijo fríamente Touya como recibimiento a Sakura.

**_¿A qué te refieres con eso hermano?_** Dijo arrastrando cada palabra, pues desde que Touya ingreso al ejercito Sakura y él se habían distanciado, sobre todo cuando descubrió las artimañas que habían usado para que Tomoyo ganará el concurso de canto.

**_Creo que tu sabes, y dime ¿para cuando nace mi futuro sobrino?_** Dijo Touya sarcásticamente. **_Con permiso._** Y se retiró del despacho para que su padre la informará, también tenía que hablar con los hermanos Clow¿Dónde rayos estaba Yue o Yukito cuando paso todo? No confiaba en Kerberos o en Spinnel esos dos eran muy liberales, jugadores y vividores, pero creía haber visto más madurez en Yue y en Yukito. Y se dirigió a la mansión Clow, sólo esperaba no tener que encontrar a Nakuru, pues la mujer era una resbalosa. Pero lo peor del caso es que sentía una plena atracción por ella.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Al día siguiente Shaoran y Eriol se dirigieron a la escuela como siempre lo hacían, Eriol con toda intención de que Tomoyo aceptará ser su esposa, y Shaoran enfadado porque ahora que había pasado la noche entera pensando miles de cosas, se había recordado que ese viaje lo había realizado con el fin de encontrar una esposa que desafiara las normas del consejo, que estuviera enamorado de ella y finalmente que tuviera la misma actitud que él. Sakura finalmente llenaba las tres cosas, pues dolorosamente, Shaoran se había dado cuenta que amaba estúpidamente a esa pequeña castaña aún cuando ya se lo había dicho y su molestia matinal derivaba ahora del hecho de que Sakura no estuviera embarazada de él. La vida tiene pequeñas y encantadoras ironías ¿no?

Pero su enfado paso a ser enojo descomunal cuando la directora anunció que las señoritas Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji no asistirían más porque serían trasladadas a otra escuela. Shaoran a partir de ese momento supo que la directora tomaba acciones en contra de Sakura porque le temía, puesto que la vio matar al entrenador y ahora sabia que de un modo u otro la maldita directora, tomaba acciones para separar a Sakura de quien consideraba una peligrosa unión, él.

La directora consiente de que se había echado la soga la cuello, anunció su "cambio" también de Institución y daba las gracias por haber servido 35 años al honorable colegio. Sin embargo estaba consiente de que probablemente no saldría viva de la escuela.

Otro que estaba furioso era Eriol ¿trasladarla? O no, no, no, no por él, esa amatista se quedaba en esa escuela, y mejor aún se la llevaba consigo a China, que para eso tenía un puesto en el consejo y el todo el dinero para mantenerlos, que demonios.

Ambos amigos se miraron a los ojos, ya tenían otra victima para "los asesinos de la luna llena" puesto que esa noche habría de nuevo luna llena...

Esa noche, en la tranquilidad de su hogar, acostada en su cama, la directora moría gracias a una almohada que la asfixió, justo cuando pensaba que probablemente podría sobrevivir, pero no Shaoran, que ya había decidido desde antes matarla y con Eriol igualmente furioso fue fácil, silencioso y limpio.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Touya veía furioso a su hermana y a su prima mientras dormían, y mientras el camión que los trasportaba se movía de un lado a otro, gracias a la estrecha vereda en la que iban pero era necesario hacer todo ese rollo, de llegar a una vieja granja para disfrazar a las chicas y después partir en otro coche hacia el puerto de Nagasaki para tomar el barco que los llevaría a Taiwan y de ahí a otro destino que aún no estaba muy seguro de cual.

Y recordaba también su salida de la mansión Clow y de lo que había ocurrido, los hermanos se mostraron sorprendidos y puesto que tenían como excusa o mejor dicho coartada, que no había ido al campamento dichoso, porque todos habían tenido que ir a París. Sobre todo recordaba que ya tenía ahora una novia a quien cuidar y que sinceramente había estado muy a gusto con ella. Y hacer este trabajo lo molestaba, Sakura y Tomoyo se habían metido en ese lío ¿no? Pues que Sakura y Tomoyo salieran de él. Pero se lo había prometido a su padre. Y sonreía cada vez que recordaba su visita a la mansión Clow, que al principio no fue muy grata, pero fue mejorando.

**_¿Cómo es posible Yue que no te dieras cuenta?_** Dijo Touya muy molesto.

¿Qué querías que hiciera? Yo no estaba aquí, mi padre nos llevó a París a ver su nueva fabrica. Contestó Yue muy enfadado y con fuego en sus ojos grises.

**_Además Touya tú la dejaste sola._** Dijo Yukito intercediendo por su gemelo.

**_Sí eso es cierto, no puedes culparnos de algo así cuando hicimos todo lo posible por cuidarla mientras tú huías y te refugiabas en el ejercito._** Dijo Kerberos con toda la razón del mundo.

**_¿Y qué querían que hiciera? Fue terrible ver cómo la hermana que tú te propusiste que fuera un ángel, se convertía en un demonio._** Respondía amargamente Touya, ante esas acusaciones tan razonables. Que sólo escondían que ellos habían participado de varias de las pequeñas venganzas de Sakura y Tomoyo, en especial la última donde Yue y Yukito habían tomado a una chica entre los dos, cosa que no era para nada un acto benevolente. Y los había puesto a razonar muy severamente.

**_Bueno, tú te diste por vencido muy rápidamente y nos dejaste la carga de la responsabilidad de ella, los cuatro no podemos prodigarle todo nuestro tiempo, ten en cuenta que también nos estamos entrenando, para llevar cada uno los negocios de nuestro padre. Las cuidamos siempre y de eso puedes estar seguro, pues en la escuela puedes preguntar que nadie se les podía acercar mientras nosotros estuviéramos ahí._** Dijo Spinnel muy maduramente.

Touya palideció, en realidad Spinnel tenía toda la razón, los Clow también poseían fortuna, y cómo él se estaban educando para llevar los negocios, una vez que sus padres se retiraran.

**_Tienen razón, lo siento mucho, perdónenme pero estoy furioso, ese Li es un monstruo para los negocios, muchos dicen que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, no importa la forma. Nadie me garantiza que no maltratara a Sakura ni que ese Hiragizawa haga lo mismo con Tomoyo._** Y se dejó caer en un sillón, Yue le acercó una copa de brandy, este lo agradeció con un gesto y se lo bebió de un golpe, todos los Clow lo dejaron beber a gusto, y en cierta forma también con culpabilidad, pues habían contribuido al comportamiento de Sakura a través de los años, complaciendo todos y cada uno de los caprichos de la chiquilla y su prima.

Los Clow al ver tan deprimido a Touya estuvieron tentados a confesar sus culpas pero la interrupción de su hermana los hizo recapacitar. Había cosas que era mejor que no supiera. Y que estaban dispuestos a corregir.

**_¡Touya!_** Gritó Nakuru y se abalanzó a su cuello, cosa que Touya no rechazó estaba contento de verla. **_Me alegro tanto de volver a verte ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte¿crees que podamos salir? _**La chica no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vio.

**_Nakuru, cariño por favor, deja en paz a Touya o lo vas a asfixiar como lo hiciste la última vez que abrazaste así a Spinnel. _**Dijo Kaho a su hija muy dulcemente y se dispuso a saludar a su invitado.

**_Hola Touya qué gusto me da que nos visites._** Y extendió la mano como toda la dama que era.

**_Sra. Clow, es bueno volver a verlos._** Y besó la mano que le extendía.

**_Mira lo que el viento nos trajo, Touya muchacho ¿cómo estas?_** Dijo Reed entrando a la sala y ambos se estrecharon las manos calurosamente.

**_Muy bien gracias, yo regresé unos días, porque papá me mandó llamar para unos asuntos pero debo regresar._** Dijo Touya como contestación.

**_Lástima, deberías ya estar al lado de tu padre en lugar de ese puesto administrativo del ejercito_**. Dijo Clow con ganas de convencerlo, pues él y Kaho querían que estuviera presente y que Nakuru pudiera tener una oportunidad.

**_Pues estoy pensándolo, en realidad me las he visto negras en algunos casos, pero me ha dado mucha experiencia._** Dijo Touya consiente de que Nakuru estaba presente y aún se aferraba al cuello de él.

**_Que bien querido, me da gusto. _**Dijo Kaho con benevolencia. En eso sonó el celular de Nakuru y ella se disculpó para contestar y salir del salón.

Mientras ella platicaba con una amiga, todos en el salón conversaban acerca del trabajo de Touya. Más cuando ella regresó al salón, sólo encontró a Touya en el sillón.

¿A dónde se fueron todos?

_**Creo que están en el comedor, me invitaron a cenar pero ya lo había hecho antes de venir aquí.**_

**_Oh, ya veo ¿te molesta que me quede a acompañarte? Ya había cenado antes que los demás. _**Y al sentirse vulnerable ante estar sola con Touya, se sentó en otro sillón, una cosa era mostrarse valiente frente a sus hermanos y otra muy diferente que realmente lo fuera.

Touya sonrió, olvidando por completo, la razón que lo llevó hasta allí, eso era interesante, Nakuru parecía un débil animalito al que ha atrapado un depredador, ahora que estaban solos, Nakuru mostraba una faceta encantadora. Touya efectivamente, se movió como un depredador y rápidamente la arrinconó en el sillón.

_**No para nada, puedes acompañarme, por cierto ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?**_

**_Muy bien, gracias estoy por conseguir un buen promedio para que me lleve a la Universidad. _**Dijo Nakuru orgullosa de sus logros, aunque lo hacía para sacar una conversación unánime ahora que la loción de Touya y su cercanía la ponían nerviosa.

Cómo sus padres la habían apoyado al ser una estudiosa muy dedicada no prestaba atención a los horribles actos de sus hermanos. Por lo que no sabía la verdadera razón por la cual Touya se encontraba ahí, pero no pensaba seriamente que la dejarían sola con él.

**_Eso es interesante, y entonces ¿no has tenido novillos? _**Dijo Touya mostrando sus dotes de seductor, ahora que encontraba a una Nakuru que él pensaba que era una resbalosa con todos, pero que al parecer era sólo una mascara.

Nakuru estaba nerviosa, pues siempre aparentó ser alguien que no era con Touya, para que él la viera más madura, pero en realidad ahora tenía la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, ahora que veía algo diferente en los ojos de Touya, se estaba cayendo la farsa que con mucho afán había construido durante años.

**_N...o, no realidad no he tenido tiempo para los novios, si me disculpas debo subir y hacer la tarea que me acaban de avisar que tengo que hacer._** Tartamudeo, pero Nakuru ahora tenía una excusa elegante para salir de ahí.

Touya la oyó tartamudear y ahora sentía que todos sus sentidos exploraban cada parte de Nakuru, bajo la vista hacia sus labios, era muy tentador conocer que probablemente la chica ni siquiera supiera besar. Por primera vez sentía que la Nakuru que él despreciaba no existía y que la Nakuru real le atraía más. La situación era realmente divertida y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la besó Nakuru soltó una exclamación, jamás pensó que el movimiento veloz que hizo Touya con sus brazos fue para besarla, se sentía indefensa y el movimiento de los labios de Touya contra los suyos se sentía bien, realmente bien. Cuando abrió la boca para darle permiso de poseerla, la explosión de ambos fue instantánea, Touya gimió al comprobar el suave sabor de Nakuru, era celestial.

Cuando terminaron el beso más por falta de aire que por otra cosa, Touya le acarició suavemente y con benevolencia, sus labios.

**_Nakuru, pequeña ¿No quieres ser mi novia? Dios sabe que ambos deseamos lo mismo._** Susurró Touya demasiado dulce, en el oído de la chica, cosa que la hizo estremecerse.

**_¿Estás... estás hablando en serio?_** Dijo Nakuru sin aliento, la varonil presencia de Touya la hacia tener plena conciencia de que él era real y que estaba ahí, aturdiéndola y seduciéndola.

**_Claro ¿Qué dices?_** Y una sonrisa malvadamente masculina apareció en su rostro.

**_¡Sí Touya, sí quiero! Claro que quiero. _**Dijo Nakuru con toda la alegría de su corazón. Y nuevamente otro beso dio inicio.

Cuando Touya salió de la mansión Clow, salió con una sonrisa y sintiéndose mejor de cómo había entrado.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Cuando Sakura despertó sintió el desagradable olor que la rodeaba, ahora recordaba todo el plan de su padre y Touya y había aceptado dócilmente, a hacer lo que ellos quisieran hacer, porque eso sólo los desubicaría aún más. Pero ella no era dócil en absoluto, una vez que Tomoyo y ella misma, se repusieran de las nauseas matutinas y llegaran a Taiwan encontrarían la forma de salir de la vigilancia de Touya.

El odioso barco pesquero que al final Touya consiguió, se movía como una barquita en medio del impetuoso mar. Salieron del "camarote" y Touya las esperaba en la puerta diciéndoles que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Al parecer Touya había dicho que viajaba de emergencia con sus dos hermanas, porque un familiar estaba enfermo de gravedad en Taiwan. Por eso los marineros, no estaban sorprendidos de ver a las dos jovencitas a bordo.

Oyó a los marineros platicar, acerca de que el barco aparcaría en el pequeño puerto de Sanchung, que era una zona urbana muy cerca de Taipeh, capital de Taiwan, ese era una parte muy importante para Sakura, pues estaba muy cerca de un puerto bien comercial, en el cual, ella y Tomoyo podrían encontrar un barco que las llevará a Hong Kong, en el que Kaho Clow (Ojo aquí pongo a la esposa de Read Clow, no a Kaho Mitzuki esposa de Lead Hiragizawa para que no se confundan y piensen que es la misma Kaho), poseía parientes, los cuales seguramente las acogerían, hasta que ellas tuvieran otro plan. Sin saber que estaba muy cerca de los territorios que pertenecían a Shaoran Li.

Era noche, cuando llegaron a Sanchung, la chicas ya repuestas de fuerzas y sin nauseas matinales, escaparon de la escasa vigilancia de Touya, porque estaba hablando con el capitán y se escondieron entre la carga que bajaría del barco primero, antes que los propios tripulantes. Cosa que al menos daba a Sakura y Tomoyo, 10 minutos de ventaja en contra de la búsqueda que seguramente Touya organizaría, afortunadamente si Tomoyo sólo tenía un mes de embarazo probablemente ella también y aún no necesitaban alimentarse con sufriente frecuencia y podían mantenerse lúcidas hasta tomar el barco que las llevaría a Hong Kong.

Debido a que su primera intención, desde un principio fue escapar, Sakura ocultó entre el pequeño bulto de equipaje y sus ropas todo el dinero que pudo sacar de su tarjeta de crédito, que al parecer aún tenía fondos.

Las chicas, aún es su estado más rápidas que los hombres, encontraron el próximo navío de carga que iría al puerto de Kowloon en Hong Kong, el navío pertenecía a la sección de cargueros de la flota de cruceros Lead Navy Inc., dio a Tomoyo la impresión de haber oído ese nombre pero de momento y por la adrenalina de la situación no recordaba de donde (¿les suena a algunos ese nombre proveniente del legado de cierto inglés que a todas nos encanta?).

Ya puestas en la carga a escondidas, Sakura y Tomoyo esperaban que partiera el barco. De Touya no se veía ni el más mínimo rastro.

Una vez acabadas las interminables horas de bamboleo, derivadas del movimiento de la carga, Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban ya en alta mar, pero no contaban que se hacía una revisión periódica a la carga y fueron descubiertas por el almacenista, que de inmediato llamó al capitán, para saber que se iba a hacer con las polisones, obviamente no se podían echar al agua...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lo grandioso del dinero y el poder se da en cómo saber manejarlo, Shaoran Li después de varias llamadas y sobornos, había demostrado el gran hombre de negocios que era, pues ya tenía comiendo de su palma a la gran empresa de juguetes Kinomoto & Daidouji, y ahora siendo las 10:00 de la mañana, él y su socio vestidos impecablemente de traje negro, con su maletines estaban listos para la propuesta que recibirían de su futuro suegro. Él estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado, y aunque Eriol mostraba por fuera una mascara absoluta de seriedad, frialdad y tranquilidad, Shaoran sabía que por dentro estaba cómo él, intranquilo, enojado y con unas enormes ganas de estrangular a Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Cuando pasaron a la oficina, Fujitaka se mostraba visiblemente enojado y se sentía como un león enjaulado, los mocosos se habían apoderado de su empresa aparentemente con sólo pedirla, pues ninguno de sus socios, estaba dispuesto a hacerle la guerra a esos gigantes empresariales.

**_Siéntense caballeros, vayamos al grano¿qué pretenden al quedarse con mi empresa? _**Dijo Fujitaka acostumbrado a negociar.

**_Un momento señor Kinomoto, aquí nosotros hacemos las preguntas, puesto que tenemos el 51 de su empresa, creo que somos la mayoría._** Dijo Shaoran con su malvada sonrisa.

En eso, sonó insistentemente el celular de Fujitaka, era Touya.

**_¿Qué quieres Touya? Estoy en medio de algo sumamente importante._** Cuando Fujitaka recibió la noticia rugió. **_¿Cómo se te fue a escapar ella y tu prima? Ahora quién sabe donde estarán tu hermana y tu prima._** Dijo sin pensar en quienes tenía enfrente.

Shaoran ahora con un aspecto sombrío en su rostro, sonreía malvadamente por lo menos sabía que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejarse maniatar por su padre y por lo que ahora descubría tampoco de su hermano y se había escapado de su lado. Fujitaka colgó furioso y se dio cuenta que tenía otro asunto entre manos, tembló un poco al ver la expresión taciturna de ambos chicos, pero no estaba dispuesto a entregar su empresa o en dado caso su hija.

**_Bueno Fujitaka al grano, no me interesa tu querida empresa, me interesa tu hija, si me dices a donde planeabas llevarla te devuelvo tu empresita si no, me veré obligado a usar otros "recursos" más persuasivos._** Dijo triunfante Shaoran. Eriol mantenía un silencio sepulcral esperando a que Shaoran manejara la situación, él sólo se prepararía para dar el golpe final.

Así que por Sakura es todo esto ¿no? Mi hija no se cómo se pudo haber involucrado contigo, pero no te diré hacia donde iban.

¿No? Me parece que Sakura tampoco estaba muy conforme de adonde iban puesto que se escapó ¿cierto?

_**Puede que sí, pero Touya la encontrará y la alejaré lo más posible de ti y a mi sobrina de ti Hiragizawa.**_

El aludido le dirigió una mirada de muerte.

**_Fujitaka, estarás consiente que no soy "cualquier" muchacho enamoradizo pidiéndote permiso, Tomoyo lleva un hijo mío, la quiero a ella y por supuesto al bebé, y me desharé de todo lo que me obstaculiza para llegar a mi objetivo y sí eso te incluye, por mí no hay ningún problema. _**Dijo Eriol que respondió con voz gélida y dispuesto a matarlo ahí mismo.

Fujitaka resopló, no dándole importancia a la respuesta.

¿Ese es el destino que esperas darle a mi sobrina¿Esa es la ley con la cual pretendes educar a tu hijo¿Llega siempre a tu objetivo y deshazte de todo lo que te estorbe para obtenerlo? Entonces no estarás enseñándole más que puro egoísmo, Dios te cuide para que al menos tu hijo te ame, porque si no, te apuñalara por la espalda una vez que te veas de mi edad y él sienta que estorbas sus objetivos. Tal vez ambos sean excelentes y despiadados hombres de negocio, cómo acabo de comprobar, pero en cuanto a la vida, no son más que unos chiquillos mimados, acostumbrados a obtener siempre lo que quieran y si no lo obtienen por buenos medios, usan estrategias sucias o a veces la muerte, para quitarse de encima todos sus obstáculos. Dime Hiragizawa¿de verdad pretendes que tu futura hija o hijo, te vean al final como un estorbo al cual hay que quitar? Y tú Li, estoy seguro que te habrán educado para ser el hombre duro de negocios que eres¿Pero alguna vez sentiste amor¿No anhelaste que alguien sinceramente te alabara o felicitara, sin tenerte miedo¿Tú también educarás al hijo, que probablemente Sakura también pueda estar esperando, bajo el más puro concepto del egoísmo? Sí quieres quedate con mi empresa, eso no es algo tan valioso cómo un hijo, tal vez probablemente yo también me equivoqué, me alejé tanto de Tomoyo y de la propia Sakura, lo suficiente para que ellas se fueran por malos caminos y salidas fáciles. Pero no pretendas que te dé a mi hija, para ver cómo ella y mis nietos se vuelven seres despiadados y sin corazón. Aún son jóvenes y pueden cambiar los errores que han cometido, yo sólo puedo esperar que recapaciten y hagan lo correcto, yo por mí parte, tengo una hija y una sobrina perdidas, tanto físicamente como oníricamente y ya es tiempo de corregir esa situación, están en su oficina, con permiso. Y Fujitaka salió dispuesto a encontrarse con Touya en Taiwan.

Los dos chicos estaban parados, rígidos y estáticos, a mitad del salón y cómo si les hubieran dado una cachetada con guante blanco, pues la persona que menos esperaban le había dado la lección que merecían, una lección de vida. Ambos se miraron de frente, sin decir nada, pero con la horrible sensación de vacío que pesa al final de todo, Fujitaka tenía razón y había que reconocer que los pecados empezaban a pesar.

De pronto, el sonido de un celular inundo la silenciosa habitación, era el de Eriol, exactamente de su gerente de administración de la compañía naviera, tenían una situación que no se había visto en su firma, había unos polisones en uno de los barcos de carga, pero no se les podía encarcelar puesto que eran mujeres.

¿Puedes darme una descripción de las mujeres? Para darme una idea de su edad. Pidió Eriol algo cansado, su mente y su corazón era un tumulto de sensaciones encontradas, pero después de que se entero de la descripción y que no eran más que jovencitas, no dudo de quiénes eran. Adams, encargate de que estén muy cómodas y de que estén vigiladas al llegar a puerto, voy para allá. A Adams le extraño la orden de su jefe, pero solo acertó a obedecer. Eriol por su parte volteó a ver a Shaoran que estaba igual de noqueado que él. Shaoran ya se donde están Tomoyo y Sakura.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Queridos lectores, ya se que algunos me van a golpear por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he tenido nuevos proyectos y aunque no es excusa siento tener que haberles dejado tanto tiempo sin leer esta historia la cual les aviso esta por llegar a su fin en uno o dos capítulos más, sinceramente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, jitomatazos, jaladas de oreja, felicitaciones, desaires y todo aquello que me ofrecen en sus reviews, eso sólo me ayuda más a crecer como escritora y cómo persona. Por cierto alguien reconoce estos nombres?

**Fabisa**

**ceci-usui**

**dosu**

**laditomi**

**Pilychan**

**juchiz**

**luz**

**Angel nocturno**

**Zaphi-chan**

**Li Sakura25**

**Ojos-Plateados**

**Tane-chan**

**paola li**

**Diana Prenze**

**Vicky **

**Minatostuki**


	8. Mensaje

Hola! a Todas, pues como muchas (os) habran de notar llevo dos a?s sin actualizar, la razon es que ya estoy por salir de mi carrera y como he tenido notas bajisimas he tenido que dejar de escribir, para toda la comunidad de lectura todavia tardare en actualizar este y mis otros fics hasta mediados del que entra.

Espero que sigan estando bien de salud, amor, trabajo y felicidad. 


End file.
